Стокгольмский синдром
by russomaha
Summary: Сломать ее оказалось легко. У нее нет сомнений в том, что она принадлежит мне. Что же я не радуюсь? Разве я не этого хотел? Свою собственную, настоящую, живую жену? И все же, я совершенно не так себе это представлял... совсем не этого добивался. AU, наше время, Эрик/Кристина
1. Пролог

**Disclaimer****:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm ****Syndrome** за авторством **gravity****01**. Вот ссылка на оригинал, на английском ее читать куда интереснее: (эйч-ти-ти-пи-эс-двоеточие) / / www. fanfiction s/4026446/2/Stockholm-Syndrome (remove spaces / удалите пробелы)

**Пролог.**

Сломать ее оказалось легко.

У нее нет сомнений в том, кому она принадлежит. Она принадлежит мне, как я с самого начала принадлежал ей. И все же, я совсем не так себе это представлял.

Наверное, я переоценил силу моей милой хрупкой девочки.

Мне понадобилось всего шесть недель.

О, полагаю, вы можете возразить, что это заняло куда больше времени. Годы. Но, стоило мне заполучить ее в свое распоряжение, у меня ушло всего шесть недель, чтобы сделать ее своей.

Шесть недель, чтобы уничтожить ее.

Я могу практически перечислить стадии, которые она прошла, прежде чем окончательно сдаться.

Разумеется, вначале, когда она только попала ко мне, был страх. Она умоляла своего похитителя: «Не надо! Пожалуйста! Отпустите меня… Обещаю, я никому ничего не скажу!»

По моему распоряжению его убили.

Я постарался подготовить для нее подходящую обитель – нечто ее достойное. Она сжалась калачиком у единственного окна в своей роскошной комнате и, раскачиваясь из стороны с сторону, плакала, не переставая. При виде такого горя я почти передумал. Почти.

Потом пришел гнев. Возможно, это моя любимейшая из ее эмоций. А может, это во мне просто говорит безумие. Знаете, я не винил ее в том, что она пыталась сбежать. Я ожидал этого – даже предоставлял ей такую возможность. Может, и жестоко было давать ей ложную надежду, но так фантастически было видеть в ней _жизнь_. И погоня была… захватывающей.

Конечно, это не могло длиться долго. Она хлестала меня словами и стучала своими крошечными кулачками, и я позволял ей это, - даже с радостью принимал ее внимание! Было время, когда я воспринимал ее удары с таким же энтузиазмом, что и ее ласки… лишь потому, что это означало, что она ко мне прикасалась. Да, я был жалок, я знаю… но, как я уже сказал, это не могло длиться долго. В тот день, когда она тронула мою маску, что-то во мне сломалось. Я знаю, что напугал ее тогда, но, говоря по справедливости, она напугала меня первой.

О, но – умная девочка – вскоре она поняла, насколько я к ней привязан… как много для меня значит ее мнение обо мне. Что она может вознести меня к небесам или раздавить единым словом… взглядом… прочувствованным вздохом. Я ненавидел ту власть, что она имеет надо мной, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Знаете, я ведь ее люблю.

Когда же между нами все изменилось? Не могу сказать точно… как не могу сказать, почему. Возможно, с ее стороны это была жалость. Возможно – осмелюсь ли я надеяться на такое? – за этим скрывалась толика привязанности. А может, никакой перемены и не было. Не исключена вероятность, что все это произошло в моем воображении.

В конце концов, она решила, что влюбилась в меня. Я знал, что это не может быть правдой. Она просто сбита с толку, просто околдована мной. Но я отказывался позволять себе так думать. Она наконец-то поняла то, что я знал с самого начала: что она – моя.

Так почему же я не больно-то радуюсь этому?

Разве я не этого хотел? Свою собственную, настоящую, живую жену?

Нет, это не жена… кукла. Живая кукла, что ходит по дому с пустыми глазами и какой-то потусторонней улыбкой. Что вяло лежит в моих объятьях по ночам и целует меня, когда я попрошу, но никогда не делает этого по собственной воле.

Вы когда-нибудь хотели чего-то так страстно, что не могли думать ни о чем другом? Вы когда-нибудь сжимали в кулаке светлячка так сильно, что случайно раздавили его? Вам так хотелось обладать им, что вы даже не заметили, как погас его свет? Я – да. Я был эгоистичен и жесток. Она стала моей женой, но все сложилось совсем не так, как я это себе представлял.

Вот поэтому мне пришлось ее отпустить.


	2. Глава 1

**Disclaimer****:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm****Syndrome** за авторством **gravity****01**. Вот ссылка на оригинал, на английском ее читать куда интереснее: www . / s/4026446/2/Stockholm-Syndrome Так, все, я устала бороться с этой заразой, которая съедает начало адреса. Просто наберите в поиске, ладно?

* * *

><p>Я помню день, когда я впервые увидел Кристину. Ей тогда было всего двенадцать, и она пыталась поступить в одну из множества музыкальных школ, находившихся под моим покровительством.<p>

Тогда я ее не любил… по крайней мере, не так, как люблю сейчас. Во многих отношениях я – дурной человек, но я не педофил. Тем не менее, в ней было нечто такое, что привлекло мое внимание.

Как ни странно, все это произошло еще до того, как я с ней познакомился.

Видите ли, одна из школ столкнулась с определенными затруднениями финансового рода. Сделавшись ее основным меценатом, я стал настаивать на том, чтобы принимать активную роль в исправлении ситуации. Это не заняло много времени, как только до этих идиотов-распорядителей дошло, что в их же собственных интересах передать бразды правления мне.

В каком-то смысле, после стольких лет работы через тех или иных представителей, возможность заняться чем-то лично показалась мне освежающей. На тот момент все мои компании и организации по большей части начали функционировать автономно, от меня лишь требовалось время от времени проверять их работу. Такое положение дел устраивает меня наилучшим образом, позволяя мне не отвлекаться от музыки. Мне недосуг контролировать каждый шаг своих подчиненных.

Так что можно сказать, что спасение близкой к разорению школы стало для меня в своем роде хобби, позволяющим занять свое время между приливами вдохновения.

Итак, однажды я занимался тем, что просматривал анкеты претендентов на поступление. Правильный подбор учеников для той или иной программы – это важнейший аспект, которым ранее здесь вопиюще пренебрегали. Наши ученики должны были обладать не только выдающимися навыками и исключительным талантом, но также целеустремленностью и хорошей способностью к обучению. Словом, мы не учим новичков, мы лишь наводим лоск на то, что уже имеется в наличии.

Кроме того, поскольку у нас школа-интернат, наши ученики должны быть способны долгое время находиться в разлуке с родными.

Поначалу распорядители решили, что я спятил. Идиоты.

Изначально я хотел даже перебрать состав уже существующих классов. Джейн Ларсон – теперь известная как Ла Карлотта – стала довольно знаменитой оперной певицей… Мне же ее голос кажется настолько мерзким, что я содрогаюсь при одной мысли, что она – наша выпускница.

Однако, помимо всего прочего, я еще и бизнесмен. Если бы мы отчислили всех учеников и заставили их поступать снова, это бы закончилось крахом.

А, но я отошел от темы, верно? Так. Как я уже говорил…

Анкеты, что уже прошли предварительный отбор (я предоставляю другим выполнять нудную часть работы), были представлены мне для одобрения. Я бегло просматривал одно эссе за другим, страдая от скуки, когда наткнулся на сочинение, которое было настолько не похоже на остальные, что заставило меня остановиться и присмотреться к нему поближе.

Для начала, оно было написано от руки. Большинство анкет напечатаны родителями или преподавателями, и подчеркивают несравненную гениальность и выдающиеся способности каждого ученика. Включенные в них эссе говорят не столько о самом ребенке, сколько о иллюзиях величия родителей данного чада.

Но это… это эссе было настолько _искренним_, что вызвало у меня улыбку. Я отвлекся от всего остального, чтобы повнимательнее вчитаться в сочинение, явно написанное двенадцатилетним ребенком.

_Рассказать немного о себе? Подозреваю, нужно быть о себе крайне высокого мнения, чтобы написать об этом целых три страницы. Не знаю, чего вы от меня ждете, однако постараюсь вам угодить._

_Посмотрим, с чего бы начать? Мне двенадцать лет и три четверти, и я перехожу в седьмой класс. Но вы это уже и так знаете, иначе я бы не пыталась к вам поступить._

_Я куда ниже ростом и значительно пухлее, чем мне хотелось бы, но отец говорит, что диеты – не для детей. У меня каштановые волосы. Наверное, если вы хотите показаться особенно любезными, вы могли бы назвать их волнистыми, но большинство назвали бы их вихрастыми. У меня голубые глаза, просто голубые. Ни кобальтовые, ни сапфировые, ни бирюзовые, ни какого-то другого особенного цвета, как бывают у героинь в книгах. Они того просто голубого оттенка, что не бросается в глаза, но при этом не сочетается ни с одной из моих кофточек. У меня сильная близорукость… или дальнозоркость… Никак не могу запомнить, что есть что. У меня тот случай, когда вам приходится подносить книгу к самым глазам и щуриться, чтобы что-то прочесть. Так или иначе, это означает, что я хожу в больших уродливых очках. Таких, за которые тебя обычно дразнят мальчишки. Папа говорит, что когда у нас будет побольше денег, я смогу носить контактные линзы._

_Чем дальше я все это пишу, тем больше мне кажется, что это совсем не то, что вы хотите узнать, когда просите «немного рассказать о себе». Но тут, на мой взгляд, виноваты вы сами, надо было уточнить вопрос. Однако я постараюсь это исправить._

_В школе я получаю в основном пятерки и четверки, и мне очень нравится учиться. Ну, мне нравятся почти все уроки, но вот биология – это жуть. Больше всего я люблю хоровое пение и математику (цифры тут ни при чём, просто миссис Хендриксон разрешает мне почитать, если я закончу пораньше). Я также состою в оркестре, но об этом я стараюсь помалкивать, иначе те, что из хора, примутся дразнить меня и обзывать предательницей._

_Мои сильные стороны - это пение (ясное дело) и актерское мастерство. Слабости же – стеснительность и неуклюжесть. Я слышала, что для этой программы необходимо обладать всесторонними талантами. Надеюсь, это не включает танцы. У меня обе ноги – левые, и тройка с минусом по физре, потому что я не умею лазать по канату._

_Мне кажется, что я подхожу для этой программы потому, что мне нравится учиться, и я хочу сосредоточиться на своем пении и стать великой певицей. Я также хочу сделать это ради своего отца, потому что он очень болен и его очень обрадует, если он будет знать, что я стремлюсь исполнить свои мечты. К слову, он у меня скрипач. Раньше мы постоянно играли и пели вместе. Это одни из самых лучших моих воспоминаний. Да, кстати, для моего отца это сюрприз. Он так расстроится, если меня не примут, что я не сказала ему о том, что поступаю. Пожалуйста, не говорите ему!_

Я не знаю, что на меня такое нашло. Ее заявку отклонило бы любое уважающее себя учебное заведение. Основываясь на одном только эссе, я мог бы перечислить кучу причин, по которым ее не стоит принимать в школу, подобную нашей. Я должен был выбросить анкету и уволить своего ассистента за то, что он вынудил меня впустую потратить время.

И все же, я был заинтригован.

- Жюль, принесите мне кассету с записью претендентки 0478! – пролаял я.

- Сей момент, сэр, - ответил он, торопливо направляясь к каталогу. Жюль – превосходный ассистент, хотя я никогда ему этого не скажу. Не знаю, как он меня выносит. Думается мне, он испарился бы в мгновение ока, если бы я не платил ему так много.

Ее пение… это было нечто. Она пела под аккомпанемент одной только скрипки – полагаю, играл ее отец, – и по ее спокойному тону можно было судить, что она даже не предполагала, что это может превратиться в прослушивание. Я буквально _слышал_, как она улыбается. Чудо, просто чудо.

На следующий день я решил заглянуть в школьную администрацию. Избегая приемной (Зачем мне, чтобы секретарша пялилась на меня, раскрыв рот? Поэтому-то я и стараюсь всё улаживать по телефону. Всем гораздо приятнее, если окружающим нет нужды скрывать свой шок при виде маски, а мне не приходится этого видеть), я проскользнул через специальную дверь, ведущую прямиком в кабинет директора. Этот чудной старикашка уже даже не замечает маски. Поразительно, чего способны добиться деньги.

Увы, всех денег в мире не хватит для того, чтобы люди не обращали внимания на то, что скрывается _под маской_. Но я вновь отвлекся.

- Расскажите мне о этой претендентке, - попросил я, двигая к нему анкету через стол. Кажется, он меня побаивается. Хорошо.

Директор бросил на меня взгляд, исполненный ужаса.

- Сэр, позвольте принести свои извинения! Ума не приложу, как эта анкета попала в ту папку, что мы отправили Вам. Наверняка вышла ошибка при сортировке. Я сегодня же уволю этого практиканта. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, как нечто подобное вообще прошло первичный отбор. Мне очень жаль, что мы вынудили Вас потерять драгоценное время, сэр!

- Вы _сейчас_ заставляете меня терять время. Просто сделайте, о чем Вас просят и прекратите извиняться.

- Да… Да. – Он нахмурился, набирая ее имя на компьютере, при этом очки слегка сползли ему на нос. - Кристина Дааэ, дочь Чарльза и Элоизы Дааэ… отец – скрипач, мать скончалась… средний класс, европеоидная раса… уровень успеваемости несколько выше нормы, великолепные рекомендации от преподавателя… О, похоже, она припозднилась с подачей заявки. Видимо, поэтому анкета попала не туда.

- Ее нужно принять.

- Но, сэр… Вы же не думаете…

- Если Вы дорожите своей карьерой, то спорить со мной не стоит. Президент вместе с финансовыми управляющими передали мне административный контроль над данным заведением. Им вряд ли придется по вкусу, если школа лишится поддержки самого щедрого из своих покровителей из-за разногласий с директором.

Он нервно сглотнул. Помнится, это доставило мне определенное удовлетворение. Это одно из преимуществ, которые дает беседа лицом к лицу. Директор стал что-то набирать на компьютере, отдавая распоряжение о принятии заявки.

Компьютер ответил сердитым писком.

- О. Кажется, к этому файлу прикреплена пометка. Данная заявка была отозвана… судя по всему, не так давно. Диана! – он подозвал секретаршу. - Вы об этом что-нибудь знаете?

- Дааэ? Ах да, сэр. На той неделе нам позвонили и отозвали заявку. Ее отец недавно скончался. Бедняжка… он оставил ее ни с чем – ни денег, ни родных, - кажется, сейчас девочку передали приемным родителям.

- Ну что ж, вот, кажется, и всё. Сожалею, что Вам пришлось спуститься сюда впустую.

- Я хочу, чтобы она училась здесь.

- Но, сэр…

- Предоставьте ей стипендию, полный пансион, всё, что нужно. Пусть кто-нибудь уладит детали. Мне плевать, как Вы этого добьетесь, но она должна учиться здесь!

Я выскочил из комнаты, не дав собеседнику возможности что-то ответить. Если он не хочет проблем на свою голову, то сумеет отыскать способ выполнить мое распоряжение. Я так разозлился, что мне было просто необходимо немедленно покинуть кабинет. Терпеть не могу тех, кто всё без необходимости усложняет.

Тот факт, что она осталась одна на этом свете, лишь усилил мое желание заполучить ее. Она нуждалась во мне с самого начала.


	3. Глава 2

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**. Поскольку эта инфернальная зараза, FanFiction net, не дает публиковать ссылки, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь поиском, и все вам будет. На английском языке эта история определенно читается лучше. Но я стараюсь.

* * *

><p>У меня есть определенная склонность к одержимости, по крайней мере, мне так говорили. Сам я не могу судить с уверенностью. Видите ли, я захожу в комнату, обдумывая какую-то идею, и только выходя из нее пару часов спустя, обнаруживаю, что прошло два дня.<p>

Однако я могу с полной определенностью утверждать, что Кристиной Дааэ я одержим не был… по крайней мере, пока.

После разговора с директором она почти полностью вылетела у меня из головы.

Полагаю, даже если бы в тот момент я задумался над этим поглубже, то так и не смог бы определить, с чего это вдруг я решил предпринять такие усилия, чтобы заполучить ее в свою школу. У меня не было в этом никакого личного интереса… Не думаю, что за этим скрывались _хоть какие-то_ эгоистичные намерения.

Может быть, я просто решил проявить… доброту?

Не знаю. Прежде я никогда не пробовал быть «добрым».

Спустя пару недель после того, как были разосланы приглашения тем ученикам, что были приняты в школу, по почте пришла благодарственная открытка. Она была краткой и милой, - такие открытки обычно посылают родственникам, с которыми никогда не встречались. Думается, девочку заставили ее написать приемные родители.

_Всем, кого это может касаться:_

_Огромное спасибо за то, что приняли меня к себе в школу. И еще спасибо за стипендию. Моя мечта стала явью._

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Кристина Дааэ_

Не знаю зачем, но я ее сохранил. Меня очаровал округлый почерк, которым она была написана. Кроме того, это наверняка была первая благодарственная открытка в моей жизни. На ней были нарисованы божьи коровки.

Через день-два следом пришло куда более длинное письмо от приемной матери девочки.

_Уважаемая администрация школы,_

_Мне хотелось бы выразить свою искреннюю благодарность за тот интерес, что вы проявили к нашей маленькой Кристине. Не знаю, в курсе ли вы ее жизненных обстоятельств или нет, но недавняя смерть отца чуть не погубила девочку. Мы делали все, что могли, чтобы Кристина немного воспрянула духом, но безуспешно. Несмотря на консультации у психолога и особое отношение в школе, мы впервые увидели ее улыбку только после получения вашего письма._

_Еще больше я должна благодарить вас за щедрую стипендию. Без нее мечта Кристины осталась бы несбыточной. Мы с мужем с радостью бы оплатили подобное специализированное образование для девочки, но учитывая, что у нас еще пятеро детей, нам просто не хватило бы средств._

_Стать певицей – это величайшее желание Кристины, которое, насколько я знаю, поддерживал и ее отец. Судя по тому, что она мне рассказывала, они с отцом занимались музыкой днем и ночью. Исходя из того, что я слышу от ее учителей, музыка стала столь неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, что ей нередко делают замечания за то, что она напевает на уроках. Я знаю, что ваша школа поможет ей воплотить эти мечты в жизнь. _

_Нет слов, чтобы выразить мою благодарность за то, как вы преобразили жизнь этой маленькой девочки._

_Искренне ваша,_

_Дороти Джей. Валериус_

Каким же жестокосердным должен быть человек, чтобы его не тронуло нечто подобное? Я говорил себе, что письмо не произвело на меня ни малейшего впечатления, но все равно сохранил его.

Теперь я рад, что так поступил, потому что эти послания положили начало моей коллекции, символу – если можно так выразиться – моей любви. И какая это получилась коллекция! Но вы узнаете об этом попозже. Я храню каждую мелочь, что дала мне Кристина… и еще больше тех, что она не давала.

Ах, но я опять забегаю вперед. Моя история должна быть рассказана в том порядке, в котором я желаю ее рассказать, - только так, и никак иначе.

Наверное, начало моего конца было положено в августе… за два дня до официального открытия учебного года. Видите ли, дав ученикам несколько часов на то, чтобы расположиться у себя в общежитии, их собирают в актовом зале, а затем разделяют на группы, каждая из которых…

Знаете что? Всё это слишком сложно. Скажу лишь, что производится оценка способностей студентов для распределения их по классам и прикрепления к тем или иным персональным преподавателям.

Я не собирался при этом присутствовать. После рассылки уведомлений о принятии в школу, я не принимал непосредственного участия в делах учеников. Моя работа по восстановлению школьного здания и финансов была практически завершена, оставшиеся дела можно было уладить по телефону или с помощью компьютера. Так было лучше всего. Пребывание среди людей может быть… утомительным… для таких, как я. Мне постоянно приходится контролировать себя – нельзя же вот так просто взять и удавить кого-нибудь посреди бела дня (вы не поверите, как мне порой хотелось это сделать!).

Так или иначе, присутствовать на прослушиваниях я не собирался.

Однако вспомнив, что там будет маленькая Кристина Дааэ, я передумал. Может быть потому, что я уже вложил столько сил в ее будущее, я чувствовал определенную привязанность к этому ребенку. Мне хотелось лично увидеть ту, с кем я прежде встречался исключительно на бумаге.

Ну, почти лично. Припугнуть директора – это одно, но вы же не ждете, что я позволю пялиться на себя куче подростков.

Поэтому я оделся – воротник-стойка, длинные рукава, - не оставив неприкрытым ни одного сантиметра кожи. Живи мы в XIX веке, я бы закутался длинный плащ-накидку без рукавов, но временами я все-таки стараюсь казаться нормальным, поэтому я надел черное пальто, и отправился в школу. Я зашел через всё тот же специальный вход и потребовал, чтобы прослушивание Кристины Дааэ перенесли в зал с односторонним зеркалом.

Не спрашивайте, зачем я его оборудовал. В тот момент это просто показалось мне удачной идеей.

Сидеть и выслушивать учеников, что выступали до Кристины, было почти невыносимо. Из-за срочной перемены планов, устроенной по моему почину, ее засунули в группу, состоящую в основном из тех, кто учился здесь уже третий-четвертый год… то есть поступил в эту школу еще до моего появления.

Собственно, сейчас мне кажется, что не _все_ они были так уж ужасны. Некоторые подавали определнные надежды… один юноша был бы даже неплох, если бы научился правильно дышать. Мне приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что, хотя они и талантливы, они всего лишь дети, у которых впереди еще долгие годы на то, чтобы отточить свое мастерство. Но – видит небо – _я _никогда не играл и не пел так плохо.

Я сосредоточил все свое внимание на выступлении Кристины. Не знаю, чего я от нее ждал, но определенно не этого. Возможно ли одновременно испытывать восхищение и разочарование?

С одной стороны, ее техника была практически идеальной. Превосходные дыхание, осанка, тон… изящное орнаментирование в нужных местах. Голос ее был чистым и звучным, слова внятны и хорошо различимы, у нее был хороший диапазон, который расширится с возрастом, если она будет щадить свой голос.

Но чего-то не хватало.

Думаю, души.

Она пела механически… будто выучила песню настолько хорошо, что могла во время ее исполнения отключиться и думать о чем-то своем.

- Попросите ее спеть что-нибудь еще, - я велел председателю комиссии через наушники.

- Мисс Дааэ, у Вас есть запасной вариант?

Глаза ее распахнулись, и даже через стекло я ощутил исходящую от нее нервозность. Тем не менее, она кивнула. Храбрая моя девочка.

Со второй песней повторилось то же самое. Я прервал ее на четвертом такте.

- Мисс Дааэ, Вы умеете читать ноты с листа? – спросил я через председателя.

Она снова кивнула. _Заговори же, черт подери!_

Она пела страницу за страницей, правильно, но без малейшего следа страсти.

Может быть, музыка оказалась слишком сложной? Может, она была так занята чтением нот, что не могла расслабиться?

- Сэр, - прошептал мне ассистент, - эта девочка здесь уже почти час. Снаружи ждут другие ученики.

- Еще одну, - настоял я.

- Спойте «О благодать», мисс Дааэ.

Она спела.

Это было бездушно.

Это была смерть.

В моей жизни и без того слишком много смерти… с лихвой хватит на нас обоих.

- Довольно, - сказал я. – Я сам стану ее учить.


	4. Глава 3

Они снова решили, что я спятил. Но мне плевать, что думают они.

Лишь то, что думает _она_, имеет значение.

Ну… это сейчас. Тогда все было иначе.

Так или иначе, мое заявление, что я лично стану заниматься с Кристиной, все восприняли с удивлением.

- Мне казалось, что Вы не намеревались здесь преподавать, - заметила какая-то женщина.

- Не намеревался… По-прежнему не намереваюсь… но эту девочку я возьму к себе в ученицы.

- Почему именно ее?

Один из администраторов, кажется, подумал, что имеет дело с музыкантом-виртуозом. Это говорит о его развитой интуиции, потому что я никогда не выступаю на публике. Вероятно, он пришел к такому заключению на основании предложений и комментариев, услышанных им от меня во время других прослушиваний. Он последовал моим советам и озвучил мои предложения таким образом, будто они исходили от него самого. Я помог ему предстать в благоприятном свете… подобное обычно не в моем стиле, но на этот раз это помогло мне добиться своего.

Однако я совершенно уверен, что остальной преподавательский состав единодушно решил, что я просто эксцентричный богатей в маске, которому некуда девать свое время… и который проснулся однажды утром и ни с того ни с сего вообразил себя преподавателем. В каком-то смысле, они правы… но это никоим образом не пошатнуло моей уверенности в том, что в данной области я на голову выше их.

Интересно, каково это - осознавать, что какой-то посторонний может запросто выполнить твою работу куда лучше тебя самого. Полагаю, это не имеет значения, я не сказал им об этом. Зачем мне с ними связываться, они того не стоят.

Я не выношу мелочного самолюбия, и вы чуть позже в этом убедитесь.

Так или иначе, тот администратор с неплохой интуицией принялся допытываться, что у меня на уме. В ответ я чуть не пошутил, но шутки – это не мое. Посему вам лучше воздержаться от комментариев относительно странностей моей психики, пока вы не окажетесь за пределами моей досягаемости, чтобы я не смог вас удавить.

- Почему она? – снова спросил он. – Почему не кто-то другой? Уверен, Ваша помощь оказалась бы крайне полезной некоторым из наших выпускников. Даже в этой группе, пожалуй, найдутся те, что показали себя лучше, чем мисс Дааэ, и которым Ваш опыт пригодился бы больше.

Что я мог на это ему ответить? Как объяснить?

Он был прав, некоторые студенты действительно выступили на прослушивании лучше Кристины. Один скрипач играл необыкновенно красиво и страстно. Я бы даже получил удовольствие, не допускай он время от времени ошибок в тональности. Я также выслушал тенора, так околдовавшего слушателей своей эмоциональностью и харизмой, что те прослезились и позабыли о его чудовищном произношении.

Но что мне до ошибок в технике? _Разумеется_, я мог помочь этим ученикам… но с чего бы мне это делать? Зачем тратить свое время на то, что способен исправить любой относительно компетентный музыкант?

То же, чего недоставало Кристите… ей недоставало того, чему невозможно научиться. И я собирался ее этому научить.

И как я должен был объяснить всё это постороннему человеку?

Все просто. Я ничего объяснять не стал.

Я просто посмотрел ему прямо в глаза (пожалуй, мне не стоит этого делать в освещенных помещениях, уверен, ему стало не по себе от пристального взгляда пустых черных дыр моих глаз) и ответил: «Я сделал свой выбор. Не назначайте Кристине Дааэ преподавателя по вокалу. Я сам обо всем позабочусь».

Ха! Я все еще помню озадаченное выражение Кристининого лица, когда она получила расписание своих занятий. Я подключился к одной из камер наблюдения только ради того, чтобы на него посмотреть.

_Расписание занятий – пн, вр, пт_

_Введение в теорию музыки – к. Б118_

_Английский язык – к. А211_

_Хоровое пение – студия В_

_ОБЕД_

_Алгебра – к. А215_

_Педагогия вокала - Б144_

_История музыки - Б233_

_Поздравляем, -Кристина Дааэ-, Ваш персональный педагог по вокалу: -Св.нет-. Пожалуйста, немедленно подойдите к нему/ней, чтобы составить расписание уроков._

Она так очаровательно вытянула губки, когда принялась рассматривать расписание. Я увидел, в какой именно момент она прочла последнюю часть, потому что она нахмурилась еще сильнее и перевернула листок, чтобы проверить, не вышла ли какая ошибка. Она не сразу заметила записку, приклеенную к внутренней части конверта.

_Мисс Дааэ,_

_Пожалуйста, приходите в аудиторию 5 завтра в 8.00._

Я наблюдал, как она еще раз перечитала расписание и записку, пытаясь все для себя уяснить. Тут к ней подошла еще одна девочка. Она была на редкость миниатюрной… почти что Дюймовочкой. Я узнал ее, потому что знаком с ее матерью, миссис Жири, заведующей первым этажом общежития для девочек, где она… ну, не знаю… проверяет, все ли в своих кроватях к отбою, целует синяки, лечит насморк… словом, делает то, что положено матерям. Я не знаю. У меня не было матери.

Так или иначе, ее дочь – ровесница Кристины, она поступила к нам на танцевальное отделение. И правильно сделала. Думаю, она далеко пойдет.

Зная, что Кристина в хороших руках, я удалился. Скоро я снова ее увижу.

Тем не менее, кажется, в ту ночь я почти не спал. Не берусь описать возбуждение, бурлившее во мне ранним утром накануне нашего урока. Перспектива совершить нечто невозможное всегда так вдохновляет.

Так почему же я за это взялся? Чтобы что-то доказать самому себе? Или же меня побудила к этому привязанность к Кристине? Может, уже тогда нас сводила вместе сама Судьба? Или же это была какая-то извращенная игра, которую я затеял, чтобы скоротать досуг?

Не могу сказать с определенностью – то далекое время уже начинает потихоньку стираться из моей памяти.

Если расписание слегка озадачило Кристину, то наш первый урок привел ее в крайнее изумление.

Она явилась в аудиторию номер 5 ровно к 8.00. Кстати, это моя студия, я говорил? Неважно, говорю сейчас. Она была переделана согласно моим указаниям (по причинам, которые тогда оставались еще неясны)… та самая, с односторонним зеркалом. Вспомнили? Отлично.

Я расположился за вышеупомянутым зеркалом, - посему, когда Кристина зашла в аудиторию ровно в 8 часов, она с изумлением обнаружила, что там пусто. Я не спешил заговаривать с ней и наблюдал… мне просто любопытно было узнать, что она станет делать.

Она раздраженно вздохнула и зевнула. Кристина не умеет скрывать свои эмоции. Поэтому я с легкостью мог понять, что она чувствует: «Раз уж вы затащили меня сюда в восемь утра, то взять и не явиться самим – это полное свинство».

Как я вскоре понял, Кристина – отнюдь не жаворонок. Ничего страшного, я тоже.

Решив положить конец ее раздражению, я наконец-то дал о себе знать с помощью микрофона в моей части студии.

- Мисс Дааэ, счастлив с Вами познакомиться.

- Ау? Тут кто-то есть?

- Вы пришли сюда на урок, верно?

- Где Вы?

_Эрик повсюду_. «Достаточно близко».

- Я… получила записку… э… там было сказано придти сюда. Вы… Вы можете объяснить, в чем тут дело?

- Разумеется. Вы получили расписание занятий?

- Получила.

- Скажи, дитя, кто твой преподаватель по вокалу?

- Я… У меня его нет, - голос ее дрогнул. Я не подумал, что это может настолько ее огорчить. Она что же, решила, что про нее все забыли? Усомнилась в том, что заслуживает наставника?

Я решил поразмыслить над этим позже и продолжил. «Это не совсем так, мисс Дааэ. Вам не назначили обычного, штатного учителя потому что вы будете брать уроки у меня.»

- Кто Вы?

- Я твой наставник, Кристина, и только твой. – _Я же только что это сказал! Девочка, не хлопай ушами!_ – Обо мне больше никто не знает, потому что я буду учить лишь тебя одну.

- Я не понимаю…

- И не надо. Давай начнем с гамм, согласна?

Я знал, что у нее в голове роится еще тысяча вопросов – Кристина, любопытное дитя! – но я был не готов на них отвечать. Поэтому я заставил ее петь. Приятное отвлечение для нас обоих, вы не находите?

Тогда ей было так легко манипулировать… она с такой готовностью верила всему, что я говорил. Ей был необходим кто-то, кому можно было бы довериться, точно так же, как мне отчаянно был нужен кто-то, кто бы верил в меня.

Я – плохой человек.

Хотя… может, и не плохой… просто сломленный. Так как-то сказала мне Кристина, прежде чем…

_Прежде_.


	5. Глава 4

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**. Воспользуйтесь поиском, если желаете прочесть ее в оригинале.

* * *

><p>Наш первый урок стал полным и абсолютным провалом.<p>

Можно сказать, возникли непредвиденные… технические трудности.

Для начала, я никак не сумел бы затащить рояль в крошечную каморку за зеркалом. Не знаю, многие ли из вас пробовали делать вокальные упражнения и распеваться без аккомпанемента, но позвольте заверить вас это весьма… затруднительно.

Я должен был захватить с собой скрипку. Можно было начать с нее.

Я чуть было не решил пригласить аккомпаниатора из числа учеников (каждый семестр они обязаны аккомпанировать определенному числу других учащихся), но быстро отмел эту идею. С практической точки зрения это не сработало бы потому, что я не намерен заканчивать каждое занятие к какому-то определенному времени. К тому же, оставался вопрос секретности: мне совершенно ни к чему, чтобы пианистка (а это должна была быть именно пианист_ка_) разболтала своим подружонкам о загадочном невидимом преподе. Разумеется, они бы стали сплетничать, поползли бы слухи, и… скажем, это было бы крайне _неудобно_ для всех заинтересованных лиц.

Но дело было не только в этом.

Думаю, я стал воспринимать занятия с Кристиной почти что… ревниво. Не знаю почему, но я не мог представить себе, что в наш тет-а-тет вклинится некто третий. Это было мое время наедине с ученицей… лишь мы вдвоем и музыка, а весь остальной мир может пойти повеситься. Я бесконечно дорожил этим временем, и ни за что не позволил бы кому-то его испортить!

Все это, наверное, звучит несколько странно, учитывая то, что я успел провести всего один, в высшей степени неудачный урок.

Но, поверьте, в моем сознании все это уже стало чем-то гораздо большим.

Случалось ли вам воображать себе что-нибудь так часто и в таких подробностях, что вы начинали верить в то, что это существует на самом деле?

С того момента, как я услышал Кристину на школьном прослушивании, я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этих уроков. Я представлял себе все те техники, что я перепробую, размышлял над тем, что я ей скажу… поймет ли она меня сразу или понадобятся дальнейшие разъяснения? Станет ли она со мной спорить или последует моим указаниям? Как с ней нужно будет общаться: в приказном тоне или нежно уговаривая? Я продумал все, что могу ей сказать, и рассмотрел все возможные варианты того, как она на это отреагирует.

Я мечтал о том, какие песни я для нее выберу – включая даже те, что еще не написаны.

О, какие были у меня ожидания! Какие возможности! Какие надежды!

Когда мы с ней встретились, Кристина не умела мечтать… поэтому я мечтал за нее. Она обязательно станет великой.

Наш первый урок лишь упрочил в моем уме все то, что я себе навоображал, и к его окончанию мне казалось, будто я знал Кристину всю ее жизнь. Я куда сильнее ощущал связь между нами, чем, по идее, должен был, учитывая то, что я мало что о ней знал, а она вообще ничего обо мне не знала. Но это к делу не относится.

Итак, аккомпаниатор из числа учеников исключался, возможности скрипки не безграничны, а рояль стоял _в самой_ аудитории. Неудивительно, что я был так раздражен.

Однако не стоило мне вымещать свое раздражение на Кристине. По крайней мере… кажется, именно так я и поступил. Когда я раздосадован, в моей памяти случаются провалы.

- Кристина, это все на сегодня.

- Но сэр, мы же только начали…

- Я услышал достаточно. Ступай.

- Можно хотя бы узнать, как Вас зовут? Или увидеть Вас? Я даже не знаю, кто…

- ВОН!

Не помню, чтобы я был излишне резок в выражениях… может быть, дело в том, _как_ я говорил. Как бы то ни было, ребенок побледнел и напрягся, догадываюсь, я его здорово напугал.

О… надеюсь, она не плакала из-за этого. Я как-то раньше об этом не думал…

Но были и свои плюсы… наше первое занятие преисполнило меня воодушевлением, это была первая вспышка вдохновения, подаренная мне Кристиной. И касалось это чертова рояля.

Я не только музыкант… вы разве не знали? О, если бы мой ум был ограничен только одной сферой деятельности, он бы очень быстро сам себя уничтожил.

И без того моя музыка приобретает… тревожное… звучание, когда в моей голове теснится слишком много нереализованных мыслей. Видите ли, мой мозг не терпит бездействия… постоянно требует чем-то себя занять. Я почти не сплю.

У меня множество профессий. Я - и архитектор, и ученый, и изобретатель, и бизнесмен, и чревовещатель, и фокусник, и еще целая куча куда менее респектабельных ипостасей.

Кристина, сама того не зная, подсказала мне замечательную идею. Я отправился к себе в кабинет и занялся изобретательством.

Я отыскал способ проложить под полом кабель, подсоединив рояль к клавиатуре с моей стороны зеркала.

Это чем-то похоже на пианолу, знаете, что я имею в виду? Не ту, старинную… а современную, которой управляет компьютер. Оно аналогично по замыслу, только управлять им буду я, из соседней комнаты.

Это была блестящая идея, несмотря на то, что я сам это говорю. Возможно, я бы занялся ее продвижением на рынке, но… видите ли… вдохновением для нее послужила Кристина, и это делает ее… своего рода… священной. Не предназначенной для остального мира.

И вот, занимаюсь я строительными работами в здании музыкальной школы посреди ночи (к слову, в обычное время я бы предложение вскрыть внутренности рояля счел в высшей степени возмутительным… но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер), и тут неожиданно вспоминаю, что так и не сказал Кристине, когда же ей придти ко мне в следующий раз.

На самом деле, я много чего ей не сказал… Ни своего имени… ни своей цели… для нее я был просто голосом из стены! Неудивительно, что она была в таком замешательстве! Мне так хотелось поскорей приступить к занятиям, что я совершенно упустил из виду, что бедный ребенок ничегошеньки обо мне не знает.

Однако все-таки хуже всего было то, что я не сказал, когда она должна будет ко мне вернуться.

Это упущение нужно незамедлительно исправить.

Хорошо, что к тому времени я почти доделал то, чем занимался. Иначе не исключена вероятность того, что я так бы и побросал торчащие из стены провода, и те запросто могли бы шандарахнуть током какого-нибудь незадачливого пианиста, заглянувшего сюда попрактиковаться. А мне объясняйся потом со школьными распорядителями.

Мне и так-то едва хватило терпения, чтобы уложить обратно половые доски, прежде чем взяться за выполнение своей следующей миссии.

Я пришел к заключению, что наилучшим выходом будет оставить ей записку. Люблю оставлять записки.

Что-нибудь простое, решил я… нужно извиниться за то, что ее напугал, и назначить следующий урок.

_Мисс Дааэ,_

_Приношу Вам глубочайшие извинения за свое поведение сегодня утром. Я возлагаю большие надежды на наши совместные занятия в этом полугодии. Вы уже проявили недюжинный потенциал. Жду Вас снова с пятницу после уроков, в той же аудитории. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте. С нетерпением жду возможности продолжить наши уроки._

Поскольку была уже ночь, я решил, что стоит отнести записку прямо в общежитие, где она увидит ее следующим утром.

Как я уже упоминал, я знаком с женщиной, заведующей тем этажом общежития, куда поселили Кристину, и сперва хотел оставить записку в ее кабинете. А она уже передаст ее Кристине.

Не знаю, почему для меня стало неожиданностью то, что кабинет миссис Жири оказался заперт, ведь рабочий день уже закончился… но я был удивлен.

Неважно… Я сталкивался с препятствиями и посложнее. Я просто прикреплю записку к внутренней стороне ее двери, так, чтобы утром она сразу ее увидела.

В кабинет я проник с легкостью. Если в остальные помещения попасть так же легко, как и в главный офис, мне стоит усилить безопасность этого крыла. Неприемлемо, что любой проходимец может вот так запросто вломиться сюда, - в конце концов, тут же моя Кристина!

Общежития спроектированы таким образом, что в офисах на каждом этаже две двери. В одну можно попасть через холл от лифта, а вторая ведет в общую гостиную данного этажа. Она-то и была мне нужна.

Представьте себе мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что она приоткрыта! Опасности я не почуял, однако это меня несколько насторожило. И тут я услышал _ее _смех. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать – я заглянул в комнату, гадая, чем девочки ее возраста могут заниматься в столь поздний час. Учебный год только начался, корпеть над учебниками еще рановато…

Ага! Сказки на ночь.

Девочки в одних пижамах (заметив это, я отвел взгляд) сидели кружком вокруг миссис Жири и рассказывали друг другу сказки. По-видимому, это помогает им подружиться. Мне никогда этого не понять.

Я бы оставил записку и удалился, если бы не услышал следующее:

- Давай, Кристина! Твоя очередь. Расскажи что-нибудь!

По-видимому, она сидела в дальнем углу. Чтобы увидеть ее, мне бы пришлось пошире приоткрыть дверь… и как бы я это потом объяснял?

Однако слушать мне это не помешало.

- Ну ладно, - вздохнула она, будто раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать или нет. – Крошка Лотти размышляла обо всем сразу и ни о чем не задумывалась…

Она продолжала рассказывать одну из самых необычных историй, что я когда-либо слышал. Там была девочка и Ангел Музыки… и…

Скажем так, это была красивая сказка.

- Откуда ты знаешь эту историю, Кристина? – спросила одна из девочек.

Я наклонился поближе, также заинтересовавшись. Какое-то время царила тишина.

- Ну? Говори же, Кристина, не тяни!

- Мой отец… - прошептала она. – Извините… Мне нужно выйти.

В ее голосе слышалась такая боль… Я почувствовал, как у меня внутри что-то сжимается.

Впервые в жизни мне захотелось кого-то утешить. Но я не мог. Какая досада. Смущенный и встревоженный, я поспешно покинул общежитие. Должен же быть способ как-то ей помочь…

Я так глубоко погрузился в свои размышления, что только по возвращении домой, рано утром, до меня дошло…

_Я так и не подписал эту дурацкую записку!_


	6. Глава 5

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Я все еще не могу поверить, что не подписал ту записку.<p>

Мало того, что я не представился при нашей первой встрече, так я еще и забыл подписаться под своим посланием! Знаете, порой я так увлекаюсь своей гениальностью, что веду себя, как круглый идиот.

Думаю, после _такого_ на месте Кристины я бы держался подальше от аудитории номер 5. Ума не приложу, почему она послушалась вспыльчивого и чрезмерно требовательного незнакомца.

Тем не менее, я рад, что она пришла снова. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы она не вернулась. Интересно, что за мысли проносились в ее голове в преддверии пятницы.

Что же до меня, я никак не мог дождаться этого дня, постоянно ругая себя за то, что не назначил следующее занятие на более ранний срок. Хотелось дать ей время освоиться, привыкнуть к новой обстановке, прежде чем я обрушу на нее все свои ожидания. Это _единственная _причина, по которой я не разыскал ее и не перенес нашу встречу на пару дней пораньше.

Зато это дало мне время на то, чтобы как следует все спланировать.

Как можно передать другому человеку свои эмоции? Ясно дело, напрямую этого не сделаешь.

Пению Кристины недоставало глубины, которую можно взрастить только в результате доверительных отношений. Не мог же я заявиться к ней и сказать: «Знаю, я совершенно посторонний человек… отдай мне частицу своей души»… Хотя именно так мне и хотелось сделать.

Нет, если я хочу добиться успеха, придется начинать с малого. Мы начнем с самых обычных уроков вокала. Дыхание, тон, темп, дикция… Знаю, я говорил, что у нее превосходная техника. Как же, спросите вы, можно усовершенствовать совершенство? Легко… Берете и совершенствуете. Ни в коем случае нельзя говорить ученику, что ему больше некуда расти над собой. Это его испортит.

Хороший критик отыщет хоть что-нибудь приличное в самых худших из тех, кого он критикует... так же, как и найдет, куда расти самым лучшим.

Однако пятничный урок прошел совсем не так, как я предполагал. Кристина обладает способностью внезапно переворачивать мои ожидания с ног на голову. Это как если бы я дал ей мишень, а она, вместо того, чтобы целиться в ее центр, взяла и перенесла ее через улицу.

Начать с того, что Кристина пребывала в чем-то наподобие транса с той ночи, как она рассказала про Ангела Музыки, - я отметил это про себя, хотя мысль эта в основном пребывала где-то на задворках моего сознания. Да, я беспокоился за нее… но куда больше я беспокоился, как это отразится на ее пении. Полагаю, время покажет.

Я одновременно разогревался и проверял свое новое изобретение, когда в аудиторию вошла Кристина.

Черт. Нужно лучше следить за временем.

Я намеревался сперва поздороваться с Кристиной и представиться, а потом объяснить особенности работы своей клавиатуры. Правда, я так и не подыскал объяснения тому факту, что я не желаю показываться ей на глаза… но решил, что потом что-нибудь придумаю.

Между тем, думается мне, я здорово ее напугал. Она зашла в комнату, ожидая встретить там своего учителя, а вместе этого увидела рояль, который играет сам по себе.

Глядя на выражение ее лица, я испугался, что она сейчас сбежит… и что я тогда буду делать?

- Не бойся, Кристина, - успокаивающе произнес я.

Она замерла.

- Что это такое? – опасливо поинтересовалась она.

- Ничего страшного… Я лишь хотел аккомпанировать тебе, когда ты будешь петь.

Она кивнула. Я замер в напряжении: останется или нет? Я думал лишь о том, чтобы удержать ее со мной в комнате.

И мы принялись петь.

- Пожалуйста, давай начнем с гамм, - сказал я, чтобы чем-то занять ее мысли.

Кристина всегда была послушным ребенком… особенно в то время. Она была одним из тех тихих детей, которые с малых лет привыкают слушаться взрослых, воспитателей и учителей. Ей явно было не по себе, но привычка взяла свое.

Так или иначе… чем больше она пела, тем больше расслаблялась. Когда мы немного привыкли друг к другу, я стал давать ей какие-то указания – ничего слишком серьезного… просто небольшие советы для начала.

- Чуть чище, Кристина.

- Ты слишком стараешься.

- Аккуратней, не торопись.

После гамм и простых упражнений, я попросил ее спеть одно из тех произведений, что я для нее подобрал. Оно было довольно простым, - я не хотел излишне нагружать ее голос, пока она не станет постарше… это была аранжировка народной песни, написанная для сопрано. Просто приятная песенка, которая, как мне казалось, понравится нам обоим.

Я никак не ожидал, что она расплачется!

- Кристина, Кристина! Что не так?

Она пожала плечами, как дети обычно делают, когда не хотят говорить о своих переживаниях. Смутившись, она сердито вытерла глаза и попыталась сделать вид, что все в порядке. Я умилился при виде этого.

Судя по моим наблюдениям, она чаще всего плакала из-за своего отца.

Я сделал логичное предположение. - Ты по нему скучаешь? – спросил я.

Она жалостно кивнула, даже не спросив, о ком это я, или откуда я о нем знаю.

- Он пел тебе эту песню?

Она снова кивнула.

- Да, - ответила она спустя некоторое время, - когда я была маленькой. Мне очень жаль, Вы, наверное, думаете, я совсем глупая…

- Ни в коем случае, - с силой произнес я. Я не лгал.

Мы помолчали пару минут. Наконец, я спросил ее о том, что действительно интересовало меня.

- Расскажи мне о нем, Кристина.

Почему такой замкнутый человечек открылся мне, я не знаю. Подозреваю, все дело в том, что она не могла меня видеть. Я пока еще не был для нее… настоящим.

- Он был для меня всем, - вздохнула она, закрывая ладонями заплаканное лицо. – Он… он рассказывал мне сказки…

- Про Ангела Музыки? – спросил я, гадая, что он для нее значил.

- Откуда Вы знаете?

Ну, не мог же я ей сказать, что подслушивал ее и ее подруг. Ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло. Поэтому я сделал то, что умею делать, как никто другой… увильнул от ответа.

- Я просто знаю.

- Он… он говорил, что в них все взаправду… знаете, в сказках. Я почти ему поверила. Я хотела верить ему… так хотела. Особенно в больнице, в тот день, когда он умер… Он опять рассказал мне эту сказку… Сказал, чтобы я была смелой и продолжала петь. Обещал, что когда попадет на небо, то пошлет сюда Ангела, чтобы присматривать за мной.

Ну что на такое скажешь?

- Глупо, да? – спросила она, смеясь над своим легковерием.

- Вовсе нет! – возразил я. Ну, может, это и было немного глупо… если придерживаться реалистичного взгляда на вещи. Но кому, как не мне, не знать, что человек способен поверить во что угодно, если он достаточно сильно этого хочет.

Больше всего я хотел ей помочь.

- Кристина… что, если это не просто сказки? Если бы Ангел действительно явился к тебе… ты бы его узнала?

Если я не утверждаю чего-то впрямую, это же не ложь, верно? Пусть она сама сделает свои выводы. Я видел, как ее мозг начал сопоставлять одно с другим: невидимый наставник… голос, который не слышит никто, кроме нее… рояль, что играет сам по себе… незнакомец, которого она только что встретила, но который при этом уже столько про нее знает…

- Это Вы, правда? – прошептала она. Будь не моем месте кто-то еще, он бы ее не расслышал. Но я слышал ее слова так ясно, будто она прокричала их.

Я все еще был не готов откровенно лгать, поэтому я начал петь.

Почти в тот же миг я услышал, как микрофон искажает мой голос… поэтому я его отключил, и перенаправил свой голос. Чревовещание – одно из тех необычных навыков, которые нередко пригождались мне в жизни.

Я сделал так, чтобы мой голос двигался по комнате, окружая ее, пока ей не пришлось присесть. Тогда я об этом не подумал, но, кажется, это утвердило ее во мнении, что я действительно ангел.

Я продолжал петь до тех пор, пока она не заснула на стуле. Наверное, не стоило так поступать, потому что я совершенно не представлял себе, что делать дальше.

Сейчас я бы просто взял ее на руки и отнес обратно к ней в комнату. Тогда же… не знаю… я чувствовал себя как-то неуютно. Возможно, все дело в том, что я только что ее обманул… использовал сказки ее отца в собственных интересах.

Нет… не в собственных. Пора перестать уже верить в это. Сам я вовсе не хотел притворяться ангелом… Я сделал это для нее.

Все для нее.

Одно было ясно: я не мог просто так ее там бросить. Что, если она проснется и станет меня звать? Что, если кто-то зайдет и увидит ее в таком беззащитном состоянии? Я не мог этого допустить. Как-то так вышло, что, назвав меня Ангелом, она дала мне свое позволение делать то, чем я занимался с самого начала – направлять и оберегать ее.

Стараясь держаться как можно тише, я прокрался к ней в комнату. Заглянув к ней рюкзак в поисках куртки, я тут же нашел то, что искал, – Кристина всегда носила с собой все необходимое, – и укрыл ею девочку.

То, что случилось потом… ну, это может показаться странным… но раз уж я рассказываю эту историю, то лучше упомянуть и об этом.

Когда я вытаскивал куртку, из рюкзака маленький квадратик картона. Перевернув его, я увидел, что это школьная фотография, одна из тех, что девочки носят с собой и обмениваются ими с подружками. Предполагаю, она осталась от ее прежней школы.

Так или иначе, я ее забрал. Положил к себе в нагрудный карман, чтобы дома добавить к своей коллекции – знаете, тому благодарственному письму и открытке с божьими коровками. Затем я вернулся на свою сторону зеркала и, как и положено доброму ангелу, стал смотреть, как она спит. Я буду охранять свою подопечную, пока она не проснется, а потом прослежу, чтобы она благополучно вернулась к себе.

_Спи, милая моя Кристина. Пока я присматриваю за тобой, ничего плохого с тобой не случится._


	7. Глава 6

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Я не стану описывать каждую встречу, каждый урок, каждый разговор, что были у нас с Кристиной. Если я это сделаю, то вы неизбежно полюбите ее так, как это сделал я, а я не могу этого допустить. Поэтому простите, но многое мне придется опустить.<p>

Мне нравилось играть для Кристины роль ангела. Вместе с этим титулом я получил и некоторую степень того доверия, которого я так отчаянно жаждал.

Видите ли, это связано с воплощением моего исходного замысла. Музыка Кристины была такой же безжизненной, как и она сама. Я не мог ничего поделать с музыкой, пока я не помогу ей, но я не мог ей ничем помочь, пока не узнаю ее поближе, а чтобы я мог узнать ее поближе, она должна мне доверять.

Следите за моей логикой?

Ну, важно то, что мне в ту пору это казалось вполне логичным.

Не то, чтобы она регулярно изливала мне душу… как в тот первый раз. Однако она стала держаться со мной куда менее настороженно.

Полагаю, это сродни тому, когда вам чудится в комнате какой-то монстр, но стоит включить свет, как выясняется, что это всего лишь вешалка… Когда вы погасите свет в следующий раз, она больше вас не испугает… потому что на этот раз вы будете понимать, на что смотрите.

В нашем с Кристиной случае произошло то же самое. Голос, невидимый пианист… Теперь, когда она смотрела на это сквозь призму сказки про Ангела Музыки, эти явления получили свое объяснение.

Прежде чем мы продолжим, думаю, мне стоит ненадолго прерваться и сказать несколько слов в защиту Кристины.

Исходя из того, как я описываю события, вы можете придти в недоумение: как такая девочка как Кристина приняла на веру столь фантастическую историю. Здравомыслящий человек… такой, что любит все раскладывать все по полочкам… может списать доверчивость Кристины на ее возраст. Дети с такой легкостью верят во что угодно… особенно если это помогает упорядочить их неустроенную жизнь.

Кристина была – и остается – очень наивной, однако она отнюдь не глупа. Легкость, с которой она поверила в то, что я ангел, просто свидетельствует о том, как отчаянно в тот момент ей была нужна хоть какая-то опора. То, что она так глубоко и искренне уверовала в обман, показывает, как безумно она нуждалась в чем-то надежном и постоянном.

Полагаю, вашим следующим вопросом будет: «Почему же она не усомнилась в этом, когда повзрослела?»

Позвольте я попытаюсь вам объяснить… это вроде… вы когда-нибудь верили во что-то по привычке? В детстве меня никто ни о чем не предупреждал, пытаясь от этого уберечь, поэтому мне придется использовать в качестве примера кого-то еще.

Мой ассистент, Жюль – помните его? – вообще не пьет алкоголь, даже бокала вина по праздникам. Однажды я спросил его об этом… он ответил, что в детстве родители предупредили его, что от одного-единственного глотка спиртного ему станет чудовищно плохо. Поэтому он так и живет себе дальше, даже не притрагиваясь к алкоголю. Дело не в том, что он такой дурак и не способен понять, почему родители ему так сказали… они просто пытались держать ребенка подальше от шкафчика со спиртным… Он просто не задумывается над этим вопросом. Разумом он понимает, что алкоголь это не убьет… но ложь настолько внедрилась в его подсознание, что у него не возникает мысли попробовать.

Надеюсь, это поможет. Может статься, я лишь еще больше вас запутал. Простите. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что Кристина верила в меня, потому что ей было легко в это верить. К тому времени, когда она повзрослела достаточно, чтобы начать задаваться вопросами, она уже так долго звала меня Ангелом, что по инерции продолжала так делать.

Может, поэтому для нее стало таким ударом, когда…

Ну… это будет гораздо позже…

Так или иначе… о чем это я? Надеюсь, эти отступления не слишком отвлекают вас. Итак, как я уже говорил…

Кристина была чрезвычайно замкнутой девочкой, но, по мере того как она привыкала ко мне, я начал накапливать информацию о ней, крупицу за крупицей.

По большей части это были незначительные факты, которые никак не отражали ее суть, однако делали ее еще более очаровательной в моих глазах.

Например, что она больше всего любит зеленый цвет…

Или терпеть не может, когда ей дарят цветы (я отложил эти сведения, они могут пригодиться мне позже)…

Или, если ей предоставить на выбор все блюда мира, она выберет жареный сандвич с сыром и томатный суп…

Или то, что она научилась вскрывать замки еще до того, как освоила азбуку, потому что ее отец частенько терял ключи…

Разные тому подобные мелочи. Это были не те сведения, которые я искал… но они меня радовали, поэтому я не возражал. Я – человек терпеливый.

Кроме того, я – человек, который с легкостью подмечает детали. Я провожу изрядную долю времени… ну, скажем так, наблюдая за людьми… изучая их, постигая их повадки. Я обычно вижу, когда кто-то врет или испуган больше, чем пытается показать. Все в таком роде.

В данном случае все это означает, что я подмечал то, чего Кристина мне не говорила.

К примеру, вся одежда сидела на ней как-то странно. А после двух-трех уроков я заметил, что она постоянно носит одно и то же. Проведя небольшое расследование, я выяснил, что у девочки всего две смены повседневной одежды да поношенная школьная форма. Когда та секретарша сказала, что она осталась ни с чем… я никак не думал, что эти слова следует понимать _настолько _буквально!

Помогать Кристине всегда было непросто. Я раз за разом пытался воспользоваться своим статусом «ангела», чтобы ее переубедить… уговорить ее позволить мне позаботиться о ней. С самого начала меня бесило, что Кристина не замечала того, насколько я ей был нужен. Никто не мог защитить, обеспечить и обучить ее лучше меня. Почему же она никак не могла этого понять?

Поэтому мне приходилось действовать втихомолку.

Однажды, к примеру, когда я еще не понимал, какой упрямой она может быть, она буквально _разозлилась_ на меня за то, что я пытался ее порадовать.

Она играла на тромбоне… я что, забыл об этом упомянуть? Приношу свои извинения… Я не привык кому-то давать объяснения. Так или иначе, она играла на тромбоне в оркестре в своей бывшей школе.

В элитной музыкальной школе очень высокие стандарты; кому-то, кто играет «для себя», как сказала Кристина, ни за что не пройти прослушивание в концертный оркестр. Однако это не помешало Кристине попытаться.

Я просто… я не смог бы вынести ее неизбежного разочарования. На столе директора появилась записка, в которой недвузначно говорилось, что, если он желает и далее пребывать на своей должности, он примет Кристину в свой ансамбль.

- Как дела с оркестром, Кристина? – поинтересовался я после урока. Она должна была засветиться от благодарности, но вместо этого она рухнула на стул, покраснев и нахмурившись.

- Мистер Циммерман смотрел на меня волком и что-то бубнил про шантаж, ясно давая понять, что я ему там не нужна.

Я был вне себя от наглости этого человека. Как он посмел так расстроить Кристину! «Я с этим разберусь, Кристина. Он больше тебя не побеспокоит.»

- _Ты_? – вскричала она, явно разволновавшись, - Так это _ты_ все подстроил? Ты заставил его взять меня в оркестр?

- Я думал, ты этого хотела.

- Я не хотела, чтобы… Ты даже не _спросил_, чего я хочу!

Я чувствовал, как во мне нарастает раздражение. Она что же, не понимает, что я сделал это ради нее?

- Если ты не хотела попасть в оркестр, то зачем пошла на прослушивание?

- Я… Я никак не ожидала, что меня туда примут… Я просто… не хотела жалеть о том, что даже не попыталась. А ты… ты все испортил! – К тому моменту она практически кричала, кружа по комнате и яростно размахивая руками. Полагаю, не очень-то удобно сердиться, если тебе даже некого пригвоздить взглядом.

Я не отвечал. Я не знал, что сказать. Как я мог предвидеть, что мой подарок будет так яростно отвергнут? Не знаю, что было сильнее – мой гнев или шок.

Видимо, мое молчание насторожило Кристину, потому что спустя несколько напряженных мгновений она упала на колени, с плачем умоляя ее простить и не покидать ее. Как будто я оставлю ее из-за такой глупости…

В конце концов я ее простил. Было очевидно, что она осознала, что вела себя неразумно, и усвоила урок. А я никогда не умел на нее долго сердиться.

Спустя день или два все вернулось на круги своя, и мы продолжали общаться как прежде. Однако играть она бросила, чего я так никогда и не смог понять. Полагаю, это не имеет значения, ее будущее - за ее голосом.

Однако я усвоил, что если я не хочу, чтобы Кристина ставила себя в неловкое положение, раздражая меня своими абсурдными обвинениями, я должен действовать более скрытно. В конце концов она научится ценить то, что я для нее делаю. И тогда мне не придется делать это тайком.

Пара коротких телефонных звонков после нашего урока, и по возвращению у двери комнаты ее будут ждать несколько новеньких комплектов школьной формы. При них она обнаружит записку от миссис Валериус с пожеланиями удачи на экзаменах.

Я уже давно посылал миссис Валериус деньги, и Кристина привыкла получать небольшие подарки по почте.

Она ничего не заподозрит.


	8. Глава 7

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Не могу точно определить, в какой именно момент я осознал, что влюбился в Кристину. Однако могу сказать, когда она в моем сознании превратилась из <em>моей ученицы<em> в _мою Кристину_.

Я всегда дорожил ею, заботился о ней, оберегал ее. Но это было похоже на то, как я заботился о своей скрипке, - она была для меня лишь инструментом… сосудом, посредством которого я создавал музыку.

О, и какую музыку мы создавали!

Но все изменилось. Это произошло во время рождественских каникул, когда ей уже исполнилось шестнадцать.

Боюсь, сперва все-таки придется вернуться ненадолго назад.

Школьные каникулы стали раздражать меня еще в самом начале (в _самом начале_… позже они превратились в пытку), потому что это означало длительную разлуку с Кристиной. Для меня это было совершенно непостижимо, но ей _нравилось_ жить в том переполненном доме, где на нее никто не обращал внимания, и никому не было дела до музыки. Кристине нравится быть невидимкой… но об этом как-нибудь потом.

Каждый раз с приближением очередных каникул я пытался убедить ее остаться. Я делал прозрачные намеки, которые перерастали в уговоры, которые перерастали в угрозы. Когда она подросла, я заставлял администрацию школы предлагать ей работу на лето, чтобы у нее был повод не уезжать.

Тем не менее, раз за разом, она неизменно уезжала.

За одним исключением.

Однажды вечером – кажется, это было в начале ноября – она явилась на урок в слезах.

- Что случилось, Кристина?

Она лишь еще сильнее расплакалась. Будь я человеком, я бы ее обнял. Но я был всего лишь ангелом. Может быть, мне стоит что-нибудь ей спеть? Сумею ли я ее успокоить, не усыпив при этом?

По счастью, пока я размышлял над этим вопросом, она достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы выдавить несколько слов.

- Он умер… - всхлипнула она.

Естественно, я обеспокоился. Я знал, что она еще не оправилась после смерти своего отца… далеко не оправилась… но она не рыдала из-за этого уже несколько лет.

Понадобилось неоправданно много времени, чтобы унять ее слезы настолько, чтобы выяснить, что же все-таки произошло. Вместо того чтобы приводить всю беседу, позвольте вкратце изложить ее суть.

Миссис Валериус – приемная мать Кристины (как я уже объяснял); их семья живет примерно в двух часах езды к северу, в ней шестеро детей, включая Кристину: двое собственных и четверо приемных. Глава семьи, если я правильно помню, преподавал в местном колледже антропологию или что-то вроде того…

Так или иначе, в тот день Кристина так расстроилась из-за его смерти. Автомобильная авария. Погиб на месте.

Обычно сознание того, что на планете стало одним человеком меньше, скажем так, ничуть не мешало мне спокойно спать по ночам. Но Кристина так переживала из-за этого, что уже одно это придало в моих глазах значение данному происшествию. Еще больше меня обеспокоил вопрос: что же теперь будет с Кристиной? Навряд ли сама она могла думать о чем-то помимо своего горя (подростки так недальновидны), но это событие могло повлечь за собой серьезные последствия для ее будущего.

Никто не осудит миссис Валериус, если она откажется от приемных детей или по крайней мере возьмет передышку для того чтобы как-то пережить свое горе. Что произойдет тогда? Что, если Кристину передадут в другую семью… ту, что не станет поддерживать ее учебу здесь?

Они попытаются забрать у меня Кристину.

Это совершенно неприемлемо. Никто не отнимет ее у меня. Я скорее умру… но они умрут первыми.

Вообразите мое облегчение, когда я узнал, что миссис Валериус не попыталась избавиться от Кристины. Видимо, ее мысли проделали тот же путь, что и мои (ну… может, _не совсем_ тот же), и она пришла к такому же заключению. Остальным приемным детям подыскали новые семьи, однако Кристину она предпочла оставить в нашей школе, осознав уникальные возможности, что та предоставляет своим ученикам, и решив, что, проживая большую часть времени за пределами дома, девочка не будет ей особенно в тягость.

Я считаю, что миссис Валериус - хорошая женщина. Просто на нее слишком много всего свалилось.

Однако она попросила, чтобы Кристину оставили в школе на зимние каникулы… чтобы получить возможность провести праздники наедине с родными.

Я был в восторге. Но мне пришлось скрывать свою радость, потому что Кристине подобная перспектива была совершенно не по душе.

А теперь… вернемся назад к нашей истории.

Кристина осталась в школе на Рождество, в то время как большинство остальных учеников разъехались по домам. По сути, миссис Жири и ее дочь были единственными, кто остался с Кристиной в общежитии… и то только потому, что миссис Жири была в числе служащих. Вообразите мое ликование, когда я узнал, что заполучу Кристину в свое полное распоряжение на целых две недели.

Я устроил так, чтобы она каждый вечер приходила ко мне на занятия, на что она охотно согласилась, потому что так ей было чем себя занять, пока она оставалась одна.

Однако за три дня до Рождества Кристина пропустила урок.

Прежде она никогда не пропускала ни единого занятия, и я был вне себя. Я ломал голову, пытаясь понять, что такого я мог сделать, что могло бы расстроить ее.

Но ничего не приходило на ум… вчерашнее занятие прошло лучше некуда. Она улыбалась, смеялась и на какое-то время позабыла о своей депрессии.

Я помню, как она смотрела на рояль… словно я сидел за ним и играл для нее. Предполагаю, в ее воображении все так и было… порой мне казалось, что она убедила себя в том, что может видеть меня.

Милая моя девочка, она так хотела, чтобы все это было правдой.

Немного подумав, я понял, что у меня нет ни малейших причин подозревать, что она прогуляла урок. А если она не избегает меня…

Когда до меня дошло, что с ней могло случиться нечто непоправимое, у меня знакомо сжалось в груди.

Ничего непоправимого не случилось… просто она очень сильно заболела. Поздно ночью у моей девочки приключился приступ аппендицита, и миссис Жири отвезла ее в госпиталь. Аппендикс не лопнул – хвала небесам! – но дело подошло к этому очень близко. Вдобавок операция прошла не слишком успешно (аллергия на анестезию… я сделал себе в памяти зарубку - позже выяснить все подробности).

Когда я увидел ее… лежащую на больничной койке… мне захотелось кого-нибудь придушить, заставить кого-нибудь заплатить за то, что ей пришлось через такое пройти. Но порой… порой виновного просто нет. Позвольте вас заверить, я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Я знал, что ни доктор, ни медсестра в ближайшее время не нагрянут в ее палату. Тот, кто выглядит так, как я, не может вот так просто взять, зайти в больницу и заявить, что ему нужно навестить пациента… это просто… ну, скажем так, не сработает. Поэтому я хакнул больничную сеть и обеспечил столько ложных тревог и перебоев с компьютерами, чтобы надолго занять всю ночную смену.

Беспокоиться было нечего: я могу позаботиться о Кристине не хуже любого врача.

Услышав, как она застонала, я мгновенно очутился у ее постели. Она все еще находилась под воздействием анестезии, но уже просто спала. Внезапно ее голова заметалась по подушке… может быть, снится что-то плохое? Она вновь застонала.

- Папа… пожалуйста… папа, не уходи… - заскулила она.

Я взял ее за руку, и она слегка успокоилась. Мне что, почудилось, или она сжала мои пальцы в ответ?

Спустя некоторое время я забрался на кровать рядом с ней – стараясь не потревожить ее правую сторону – и неловко уложил ее голову себе на грудь.

Она вздохнула медленно и глубоко, будто вбирая мой запах, и слегка улыбнулась.

Я… не знаю почему… просто не смог удержаться… я приобнял ее свободной рукой, запустив пальцы ей в волосы и прижимая к себе так сильно, как только мог, без того чтобы сделать ей больно. Прикрыв глаза, я мог поклясться, что она потерлась лицом о мою ладонь.

Я не стал ей петь. Это было не нужно. Я просто молча обнимал ее, пока она спала.

На следующую ночь все повторилось… и в ночь перед ее выпиской. Я пробирался в больницу просто чтобы… побыть с ней. В голове моей было пусто… ни вдохновения, ни идей, ни планов, никакого желания броситься к роялю… я думал только о Кристине. Как такое может быть? Возможно ли, что _она_ стала мне дороже музыки? Мне о стольком надо было поразмыслить.

Учитывая обстоятельства, она очень быстро поправилась. Тем не менее… это не изменило того, что я начал смотреть на нее новыми глазами. Часами просиживая у огня, я вертел в пальцах ее больничный браслет, погрузившись в мысли.

Как чувствует себя человек – думал я – когда ему разбивают сердце? Будет ли мне больно?

Я не знал.

Прежде у меня сердца не было.


	9. Глава 8

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**. Поскольку здесь нельзя выкладывать ссылки, пожалуйста, пользуйтесь поиском, и все вам будет.

* * *

><p>Мое отношение к Кристине изменилось после ее болезни. Оно стало более личным… более жадным. Хотя я – человек терпеливый, мое желание понять ее стало куда более настоятельным.<p>

Раньше я удовлетворялся тем, что ждал, пока она сама мало-помалу открывалась мне, впитывая мельчайшие подробности ее жизни по мере того, как она делилась ими со мной. Но теперь мне не терпелось принять на себя более… активную… роль в ее изучении. И мелочей мне уже не хватало… мне нужно было больше. Я хотел понять, чем живет Кристина Дааэ. Почему она улыбается и плачет… какие мысли посещают ее, когда она остается наедине с собой.

Мне было нужно знать _всё_.

Поразительно, сколь многого можно добиться, когда у тебя есть соответствующие влияние и деньги. За следующий год я собрал о Кристине больше сведений, чем, пожалуй, имела она сама. Я заполучил копии ее свидетельства о рождении и сертификата о крещении… табели и отзывы преподавателей начиная с детского сада. Если что-то когда-то было записано на бумаге, значит, у меня имелась соответствующая копия. Я даже ухитрился отыскать врачебные записи различных психотерапевтов, которые консультировали Кристину после смерти ее отца. Я вчитывался в каждую мелочь, запоминая все более-менее существенное на случай, если это пригодится мне в будущем, а остальное запирал в шкафу у себя в кабинете.

Но и этого было недостаточно. Моя работа по ремонту и возрождению школы давно завершилась, и я утратил былое влияние… но это не помешало мне подкупить начальника охраны и получить доступ к камерам наблюдения. Я подключил их к своему домашнему компьютеру, чтобы чувствовать себя ближе к Кристине, когда меня не было рядом с ней.

Не берусь описать тот голод, что я тогда испытывал. Разумеется, я имею в виду не физическую потребность… и не ту непреодолимую жажду _обладания_, которая владеет мной сейчас - она нарастала постепенно. В тот момент меня обуревало лишь всепоглощающее стремление… _знать_. Мой разум и душу неотступно терзало желание как можно больше узнать об этой девочке и о том, как же ей удалось настолько завладеть мной.

Мое стремление довести голос Кристины до совершенства вернулось с удвоенной силой, и наши уроки становились все длиннее и напряженнее. Теперь мне было известно, что где-то под внешней отрешенностью и депрессией скрывается страстная натура, готовая вырваться на свободу. Мое изначальное желание _научить_ основывалось на полуправде… оказалось, мне не нужно было учить Кристину… просто помочь ей вспомнить… убедить ее перестать прятаться за стенами, что она возвела для защиты своей души, и посредством музыки выпустить на волю свои эмоции.

За исключением наших занятий, первые пять лет Кристининой учебы были совершенно непримечательными. Она стала одной из хористок и послушно стояла на заднем плане в десятках мюзиклов и опер, которые за эти годы ставила школа. Если она не пела в хоре, она играла какую-нибудь крестьянку или горожанку… Но как бы усердно она ни репетировала и как бы хорошо ни пела, ей никогда не давали более значительных ролей. Ей никогда не делали замечаний, что она фальшивит или отстает от темпа… однако она не получила и ни единой похвалы.

Кристина была вполне довольна таким положением… Я - нет. Она никогда не хотела выделяться… не хотела подставлять себя взглядам и суждениям стольких людей. Но я знал, что ей суждено нечто большее.

Когда Кристина перешла в выпускной класс, я решил, что пришла пора показать ее миру. О, и я точно знал, как и когда это следует сделать.

Незадолго до Рождества в школе устраивали праздничный вечер для привлечения меценатов. Программа праздника включала концерт, на котором демонстрировались лучшие таланты из числа учеников. Концерт завершался одним-двумя выступлениями какого-нибудь известного артиста. К примеру, в этом году школа с гордостью объявила, что на концерте выступит оперная дива Ла Карлотта. Разумеется, эта жуткая женщина с радостью приняла приглашение своей альма-матер… несомненно, она приняла во внимание, что это предоставит ей шанс обзавестись знакомствами среди богатых и влиятельных мужчин.

Но у меня были иные планы.

Я намеревался заменить артистические вопли Ла Карлотты на ангельский голос Кристины Дааэ. Я внес соответствующее предложение и с раздражением выяснил, что распорядители даже не знают, о ком идет речь.

Вы должны понимать, что все бы прошло куда более гладко, если бы они просто послушались моего совета. В конце концов, я спас это заведение, когда оно пребывало на последнем издыхании. Как быстро люди забывают такие вещи! Пришлось напомнить, что если они желают и дальше оставаться на плаву, то им стоит прислушаться к моим советам.

Полагаю, некоторые люди просто бестолковее остальных.

Тем временем я заставлял Кристину работать все больше и больше. Меня радовало, что она наконец-то расцвела под моим руководством. Измождение помогает людям обнаружить в себе скрытые силы… подобно тому, как томление на медленном огне помогает раскрыть аромат блюда. Кристина не могла поддерживать свои защитные стены вечно… а я знал, что что-то пытается вырваться оттуда на волю. Поэтому мы трудились все упорнее и упорнее. Я толкал ее за пределы ее возможностей, вынуждая становиться сильнее. Чем больше она пела во время наших затянувшихся занятий, тем эмоциональнее становилась. Порой она плакала… порой краснела от гнева… порой ее пальцы так впивались в нотные листы, что оставляли прорехи в бумаге.

Но это длилось лишь только пока мы пели. Стоило стихнуть музыке, как она делала глубокий вдох и утирала слезы. Думаю, какая-то ее часть негодовала на меня… но она не осмеливалась повысить голос на своего ангела.

* * *

><p>На управляющего, ответственного за перспективное развитие, пришлось потратить больше сил, чем он того стоил. Переговоры с ним и с этим самовлюбленным павлином, директором по организации мероприятий, оказались таким испытанием, на которое мне было жаль тратить свое время. Они были отнюдь не в восторге от идеи заменить свою звезду на хористку, чье имя они и вспомнили-то с трудом.<p>

Позволю себе предположить, что, окажись я на их месте, я бы вполне понял их сдержанность в этом вопросе. Но я немногого бы добился в жизни, если бы постоянно ставил себя на место других людей. Моя Кристина будет петь вместо Ла Карлотты, и точка.

Это было в их же собственных интересах. Кстати, это была не угроза. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал… Все от этого только выиграют: Кристина получит свой дебют, школа – деньги, управляющие предстанут в наилучшем свете в глазах своего начальства, а мне не придется отрезать себе уши, слушая, как якобы «оперная» певица публично профанирует Моцарта и Оффенбаха.

Что же до _Ла Карлотты_… ну… я бы сказал, что ей не придется краснеть, опозорившись на публике, не будь настолько очевидно, что у нее нет либо стыда, либо слуха… возможно, и того, и другого. Поэтому можно сказать, что ей не придется краснеть, как _следовало бы_ всякий раз, когда она открывает рот.

Видите? Все в выигрыше.

Но поскольку руководство школы упрямо отказывалось идти мне навстречу, пришлось переключиться на визжащую корову.

Карлотта приехала в тот момент, когда в город начали прибывать меценаты. Это означает, что у меня было всего два дня на то, чтобы разобраться с этим небольшим затруднением. Из-за этого мне пришлось отменить одно из занятий с Кристиной, что привело меня в еще большее раздражение.

Я зашел в пустующий класс и выключил свет. Не люблю освещение. Подождав, пока Карлотта поравняется с дверью, я втащил ее внутрь и закрыл дверь.

Она тут же принялась вопить – нет, не так, как на сцене, а от ужаса – и мне пришлось зажать ей рот рукой, чтобы она умолкла. По счастью, на мне тогда были перчатки.

- Тсс… нет нужды так кричать, мадам. Я всего лишь хочу побеседовать с Вами.

- Что Вам нужно? – прохрипела она, когда я медленно убрал руку с ее лица.

- Я хотел сообщить Вам, что в Ваших интересах отказаться от этого небольшого выступления.

- Вы мне угрожаете? – прошипела она.

Ну почему все всегда думают, что я им угрожаю?

- Вовсе нет. Всего лишь даю Вам дружеский совет. Если Вы все же пожелаете выступать в субботу, такое решение может оказаться недальновидным.

Тут я вытолкнул ее из комнаты и захлопнул дверь. Она сразу же снова распахнула ее и включила свет, только чтобы обнаружить, что в классе никого нет.

Я особенно горжусь этим маневром.

* * *

><p>Довольный тем, как ловко я уладил непростую ситуацию, я вернулся домой выпить бренди и отдохнуть у себя в кабинете.<p>

Однако должен признать… несмотря на свое удовлетворение, я все же скучал по своей Кристине. Я и не подозревал, что один пропущенный урок так на меня подействует. На какой-то миг я задался вопросом, нравится ли ей мое общество в той же степени, в какой я наслаждаюсь ее компанией. «Что бы я только ни дал, чтобы она сейчас была рядом со мной,» - со вздохом подумал я. О, как бы я был тогда счастлив!

Испытывая необходимость увидеть Кристину, я включил монитор, к которому были подключены камеры наблюдения, и стал ее высматривать.

А. Вот она где. Я улыбнулся… она так хорошо выглядит. Наблюдая, как она бродит по гостиной своего общежития, я отправился налить себе выпить. Однако когда я заметил на экране еще один силуэт, бокал выпал из моей руки. Я не обратил на это внимания… вместо этого я подскочил к монитору, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека, которого прежде никогда здесь не видел.

«Что это за мальчишка?» - подумал я.


	10. Глава 9

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Жаль, что я не могу опустить данную часть своего повествования. Она навевает болезненные воспоминания.<p>

Однако она поможет вам лучше понять мои поступки, так что боюсь, придется продолжать…

Какое-то время я продолжал наблюдать за Кристиной и незнакомцем на мониторе. То, с какой легкостью она общалась с ним – обмениваясь явно привычными прикосновениями, улыбаясь, и время от времени заливаясь румянцем – мне совершенно не понравилось. Я хорошо знаю свою Кристину… стеснительную девочку, которой всегда не по себе рядом с теми, с кем она только что познакомилась. Я знал, что это не один из наших учащихся, потому что всегда тщательно присматривался ко всем ученикам мужского пола, которые обменивались с ней более чем парой-тройкой слов.

Может быть, это один из детей миссис Валериус? Нет, маловероятно. Я неизменно следовал за Кристиной, когда та ездила домой на праздники и каникулы. Просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что она добралась до места целой и невредимой, уверяю вас! Во время длительных перерывов в учебе я даже пару раз приезжал просто так, чтобы удостовериться, что у нее все хорошо. Ведь ангелы для того и нужны, верно? Так или иначе, я знал в лицо всех обитателей того дома, включая непрерывный поток приемышей.

Я определенно не видел этого мальчишку прежде.

Я не отваживался приблизиться к Кристине за пределами нашей аудитории… по крайней мере так, чтобы она об этом знала… поэтому мне пришлось смириться с тем, что я выясню подробности случившегося только завтра.

Признаюсь, я был разгневан. Я не спал всю ночь, вымещая на бедном рояле боль от Кристининого предательства. После я сжег всё, что сочинил в эту ночь… эта музыка звучала слишком мрачно даже для моих собственных ушей.

На следующее утро я был подавлен и зол, как никогда. Неудивительно, что мне захотелось кого-нибудь придушить, когда я увидел, как сияющая Кристина буквально впорхнула в дверь.

- Кто он? – вопросил я, пытаясь хоть как-то унять свою ярость, чтобы не напугать ее.

Кристина даже не спросила, откуда я знаю. – Его зовут Рауль, - мечтательно выдохнула она. Меня чуть не стошнило. – Я с ним познакомилась еще до смерти папы. Мы с папой тогда отдыхали на море… Рауль со своими родителями проводил там каждое лето. Мы были еще совсем маленькими… но быстро сдружились.

Она явно не понимала, что происходит.

- А теперь? – с замиранием сердца спросил я.

- Теперь? О, они с братом приехали на наш школьный вечер. Правда, здорово? Я думала, что больше его не увижу…

- Довольно, Кристина. Я же тебя предупреждал… ты что, так быстро все позабыла? Твое внимание должно безраздельно принадлежать музыке, - «Принадлежать _мне_.» - Ты не должна, в ущерб своему таланту, флиртовать с юнцами, которым нет до музыки никакого дела. Повторяю в последний раз… если ты не посвятишь всю себя нашим занятиям, твой ангел покинет тебя и никогда не вернется. Ты этого хочешь?

На самом деле, я никогда ее ни о чем таком не предупреждал. Ни разу даже не заикался о мальчиках. Я… ну… до того момента я не думал, что это потребуется. Кристина обычно держалась особняком, и у меня никогда не было причин беспокоиться о ее потенциальных увлечениях. Таким образом, мы и впрямь никогда не говорили на эту тему, хотя я и заявил, что предупреждал ее. Возможно, Кристина тоже об этом помнила… но, милая моя кроткая девочка, она никогда не стала бы перечить своему ангелу.

- Прости, Ангел, - пробормотала она, - я… я думала, ты за меня порадуешься.

Порадуюсь? Она думала, я _порадуюсь?_ Она что же, не понимает, что каждый раз, улыбаясь этому _сопляку_, она словно втыкает нож мне в сердце?

В том-то всё и дело, не так ли? Она действительно не понимает. Я думал… Мне так хотелось верить, что она испытывает ко мне то же самое, что я чувствую по отношении к ней…

Но разве такое может быть? Она ни разу меня даже не видела! Для нее я был лишь незримым голосом… ангелом, что утешает ее своим пением и подбадривает словами. Бестелесным… _ненастоящим_.

Постепенно, незаметно для меня самого, у меня в мозгу закрутились шестеренки… оформляясь в идею, что оставалась неосознанной для меня самого… до поры до времени.

Внезапно я почувствовал себя очень уставшим. – Кристина, ты серьезно относишься к своему пению?

- Конечно, Ангел!

- Тогда ты больше не станешь встречаться с этим мальчишкой. Посвяти себя мне и музыке, и ты далеко пойдешь.

Голос ее казался таким несчастным… Если бы я не был так зол на нее, я бы, наверное, ей посочувствовал. – Да, Ангел.

- Вот и молодец. Давай начнем с гамм.

* * *

><p>Карлотта все-таки решила, что будет петь. Зря она проявила такое упрямство. Могу сказать лишь, что пищевое отравление – крайне неприятная штука. Бедняжка.<p>

- Что значит «Ла Карлотта не сможет присутствовать на генеральной репетиции»? Это наш единственный шанс прогнать целиком всю программу!

Глядя сверху на сцену, я забавлялся, наблюдая, как директор по организации мероприятий, словно сумасшедший, рвет на себе волосы.

- Только этого мне не хватало! – вопил он. - Она хотя бы на представлении появится?

_Нет, если я приложу к этому руку._

- Она не знает, сэр. Может, заменим ее на кого-нибудь еще? Наверняка найдется певица с уже подготовленной песней…

- Идиот! У нас нет запасного варианта… песню менять слишком поздно! Я уже передал ноты оркестру!

Малышка Жири – кажется, ее зовут Мэг – подбежала к директору с озорной улыбкой на лице.

- Что Вы здесь делаете, мисс Жири? Мне казалось, преподаватель отправил всех танцовщиц на разминку?

- Да, сэр. Я лишь хотела сказать, что моя соседка по комнате, Кристина Дааэ, знает те песни, что собирается исполнять Карлотта. Она занималась со своим персональным преподавателем. Она могла бы подменить Карлотту… просто на время репетиции, вот и всё. Хуже-то не будет.

_Молодчина, малышка Жири, ты прекрасно сыграла свою роль. И полностью заслужила свои пятьдесят долларов…_

* * *

><p>Мне нравится думать, что я заметил красоту Кристины раньше, чем кто бы то ни было. И я говорю не о внутренней красоте… хотя и таковая у нее имелась. Я имею в виду ту красоту, которую мужчина видит в женщине.<p>

Да и кто бы заметил это прежде меня? В конце концов, Кристина росла у меня на глазах. Я видел, как она превратилась из приземистого тринадцатилетнего подростка в привлекательную юную девушку. Наблюдать за этим процессом было весьма увлекательно… у нее начала наливаться грудь, появились и исчезли прыщи, очертания бедер стали более округлыми, а лицо приобрело утонченное выражение, хотя глаза остались прежними, большими и любопытными. Я наблюдал, как она экспериментировала с различными прическами и укладками, пока наконец не укротила свою курчавую гриву, превратив ее в очаровательные локоны. Я был свидетелем, как она переросла свою неловкость и неуклюжесть, совершая кардинальные скачки и одерживая маленькие триумфы.

Так что да, я могу с уверенностью заявить, что я заметил красоту Кристины прежде всех остальных.

Но в то же время… я любовался ею как бы со стороны. Абстрактно, понимаете? Словно прекрасной картиной или скульптурой.

Посему, я был совершенно не готов к зрелищу, что предстало моим глазам тем вечером.

- Я пришла, Ангел. Поможешь мне разогреться?

У меня перехватило дыхание. Я был не в силах произнести ни слова. Она стояла в дверях, и это было самое ослепительное зрелище в моей жизни. Ее волосы были убраны вверх с помощью множества сияющих шпилек… несколько локонов ниспадало на ключицу. На лице был легкий макияж, а на ней самой…

О, небо! Что на ней было надето!

Это было серебристо-голубое платье… ласково обнимавшее ее фигуру… позволяя всем окружающим увидеть, какой же красавицей она стала.

- Ангел?

Ах, да. Она ждала моего ответа. – Кристина… ты выглядишь…

Она покрутилась на месте. – Тебе нравится?

Она была умопомрачительна.

Я был… ну… умопомрачен.

Так вот как оно бывает… она начисто лишила меня моего богатого словарного запаса, мне пришлось оперировать междометиями.

- Э… Д-да… То есть… ты выглядишь очень мило, Кристина.

- Это хорошо. Ангел, я так волнуюсь…

Ага. Ну, с этим-то я мог ей помочь. – Нет никаких причин для волнения. Ты будешь великолепна. И я буду рядом с тобой.

* * *

><p>События в день концерта складывались крайне неудачно. Ла Карлотта, эта железная женщина, решила, что достаточно оправилась и сможет выступать.<p>

Я наблюдал, как глубоко разочарованная Кристина разговаривает с хормейстером, все еще в том изумительном платье, но уже держа в руке униформу хористки.

- Я не могу петь даже в хоре?

- Я очень сожалею, мисс Дааэ… Я знаю, что Вашей вины тут нет. Но я уже изменил расстановку на сцене. В следующем году мы обязательно это исправим, хорошо?

- Но я в выпускном классе… - пробормотала она, но хормейстер уже ушел.

В тот момент я был вне себя от злости на изрядное число людей.

- Кристина, Кристина… - позвал я, направляя свой голос так, чтобы он звучал у самого ее уха.

- Прости меня, Ангел! – ее губы дрожали, будто она вот-вот расплачется. _Не плачь, Кристина!_

- Милая Кристина… не волнуйся из-за сегодняшнего вечера. Просто иди к себе в гримерную и готовься к выступлению. Знаешь, еще вчера Ла Карлотте серьезно нездоровилось. Она еще может все отменить. Просто будь готова ко всему, хорошо?

Она кивнула. Кажется, она боялась, что я на нее сержусь.

Я не сердился. А даже если и так… на это все равно не было времени.

Мне предстояло сломать кое-кому карьеру.

- А теперь то, чего все мы так долго ждали… вокальное выступление Ла Карлотты! Карлотта закончила нашу школу в…

Конферансье продолжал представлять последний акт программы. У Карлотты был последний шанс одуматься и спасти свою карьеру. Я так и прошептал ей в ухо, но она отмахнулась от меня, словно от назойливой мухи.

_Как пожелаешь. Не говори потом, что тебя не предупреждали…_

Публика вскочила на ноги и разразилась аплодисментами еще до того, как твердолобая певичка пропела первую ноту. Что ж… полагаю, в этом есть свой смысл, ведь _после_ им аплодировать уже не захочется. Тем не менее, мне всё же казалось, что это несколько преждевременно.

Я позволил ей пропеть целую минуту – пусть выроет себе могилку поглубже – прежде чем пустил в ход свои навыки. Это как раз один из тех случаев, когда мой талант к чревовещанию пришелся как нельзя кстати.

Последовала оркестровая интерлюдия. Прекрасно. Стоило ей открыть рот, чтобы начать следующий куплет, публика услышала…

- КВАК!

Только _на этот раз_ этот ужасный звук издал я.

Она залилась краской и прикоснулась к горлу – так делают артисты, когда не желают брать на себя вину за свои ошибки. Как когда музыкант берет фальшивую ноту и начинает недоуменно осматривать свой инструмент. Что-то в этом роде.

Так или иначе, она продолжала. И я тоже.

- КВАК!

И еще раз.

- КВАК!

И еще.

- КВА-А-АК!

Наконец, она поняла намек и убежала со сцены. «Долго же ты соображала!» - подумал я.

Последовала неловкая пауза, во время которой конферансье приносил извинения публике, а за кулисами шепотом обсуждали случившееся, но для моего повествования это несущественно, поэтому подробности я опущу.

Наконец, на сцену вышла Кристина.

О, как она пела!

Я не берусь описать это словами. Это было все, к чему я стремился… ее эмоции, страсть, _жизнь_ были настолько ошеломительны, что, услышав ее, сами ангелы упали бы на колени.

Моя Кристина.

Она пела с такой страстью, которую сыграть невозможно, - она может быть только неподдельной. Моя милая, стеснительная девочка излила душу прямо на сцене, оставив зрителей в слезах.

Я бы тоже прослезился, если бы мои мысли не были заняты другим. Она пела великолепно… но что-то было не так. Я уловил в ее голосе какую-то странную дрожь… какое-то отчаянное выражение в ее глазах. Все остальные ничего не заметили… но меня не проведешь. Что это было – та неопознанная эмоция, которую она пыталась выдать за нечто иное?

Неужели… возможно ли, что это был… _страх_?


	11. Глава 10

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Она думала, что я уже в курсе, поэтому сразу во всем призналась.<p>

Мальчишка, разыскивая Кристину, явился к ней в гримерку.

Черт побери эту Карлотту! Если бы я не бегал за ней, пытаясь все уладить, я бы в тот момент находился там. Вот где мне надо было быть… рядом с Кристиной.

Но нет, меня не было, а вместо этого к ней заявился этот сопляк.

Согласно Кристининой версии, она велела ему уйти, как только поняла, кто это.

Мой разум… порой он спорит с самим собой. Не то, чтобы я слышал голоса… скорее разные части моего сознания пререкаются между собой. Если в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.

С одной стороны, я хотел ей верить. Кристина всегда была – и является до сих пор – такой хорошей девочкой. Кроме того, у нее не было причин обманывать меня, ведь она думала, что я все видел своими глазами (помните, я же ангел… всевидящий и все такое).

С другой стороны, я никак не мог решить, а не притворяется ли она. Знаю, я простил ее за вчерашнее, – в конце концов, она не знала, что творит, – но мое сердце все еще саднило от ее предательства.

Кроме того, она кое-что оставила недосказанным. «Я велела ему уйти _(но он остался)_». Разумеется, она не произнесла этого вслух, испугавшись того, что я могу сотворить с мальчишкой. Не знаю, с чего она решила, будто я ему что-то сделаю… Я никогда не говорил ничего подобного!

Вдобавок я не мог винить мальчишку за его поведение. Кристина была… неотразима. А то платье! Боже мой! Откровенно говоря, я думаю, что любой мужчина старше семи лет от роду не согласился бы вот так просто покинуть ее общество.

Но это нисколько не облегчало сложившуюся ситуацию. По сути, даже усугубляло ее.

То, что Кристина переживала за мальчишку, встревожило меня. Это говорило о том, что он что-то для нее значит. От подобной перспективы я почувствовал себя так, словно у меня в животе внезапно материализовался булыжник.

Но потом пришел гнев.

Порой мне даже нравится гнев… и безумие. Это хорошо известная территория… старые знакомые. Мне куда проще иметь дело с ними, чем со всеми этими новыми чувствами, что так внезапно нахлынули на меня.

Так или иначе, гнев окутал мое сознание, словно одеяло.

Почему бы и нет?

Кристина – моя.

Я никогда прежде не испытывал столь всепоглощающего и непреодолимого собственнического инстинкта. Она принадлежит мне. Почему? Да потому, что она – _мое_ творение! То, какой она стала… ее пение, ее личность, ее привычки… все это – моя заслуга! Когда я наткнулся на нее, она была мертва… я возродил ее к жизни. Поэтому она – моя.

Это покажется маловероятным, но вам придется поверить мне на слово… это – истинная правда… как мне кажется.

Я считаю, что мог бы удовлетвориться одной только ролью ангела – продолжать учить и любить Кристину на расстоянии – если бы не Рауль де Шаньи.

После тех _лет_, что я вложил в Кристину, является он со своими приятными воспоминаниями о каких-то совместных _неделях_, и пытается ее отобрать.

Самое худшее, что это почти сработало!

Меня распирало от гнева, пока я шагал по улице к своей машине.

В сущности, полагаю, имя этого мальчишки можно заменить на любое другое. Кристина восхитительна, и она моя. Но рано или поздно непременно найдутся те, кто попытается ее у меня отнять. Они познакомят ее со своими идеями… и страхами… и проблемами.

Мир погубит ее.

Я поднял глаза. Я находился в проулке за каким-то рестораном – в таких подрабатывают безработные актеры – и увидел, как хорошенькая девушка, примерно одного возраста с Кристиной, выходит оттуда в сопровождении громилы в грязном фартуке.

И Кристина окажется на ее месте? Без моего влияния… она станет еще одним безработным артистом, едва сводящим концы с концами.

Я пригляделся к внешности женщины… ее платью, макияжу, прическе. Они вполне могла бы стать очередной подростковой поп-звездой… но моя Кристина была выше всего этого. Ее не должны ограничивать принятые в обществе стандарты.

- Спасибо, что проводил до машины, - весело поблагодарила официантка. Когда она отъезжала, мужчина помахал ей рукой.

Кристины не должны коснуться ужасы мира… Она не должна беспокоиться о том, чтобы кто-то проводил ее до машины… не должна бояться грабителей и угонщиков и… да чего угодно.

А кто, если не я, защитит ее?

Сможет ли Рауль де Шаньи оградить ее ото всей мерзости мира? Кристина Дааэ не заслуживает того, чтобы бояться, беспокоиться и бороться. Она заслуживает лишь счастья, любви и музыки. Сможет _он_ помочь ей, поддержать и сберечь ее?

Нет. Но я смогу. Я могу дать ей ту жизнь, которую она заслуживает. Лишь я один знаю, как следует ценить и оберегать такую милую и хрупкую девушку, как Кристина. Я знаю, что рядом со мной ей будет хорошо.

Я провел большую часть ночи, обдумывая свои новые открытия. В конце концов, я пришел к однозначному заключению.

Единственным способом защитить Кристину от мира было изъять ее из него.


	12. Глава 11

**Disclaimer****:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm****Syndrome** за авторством **gravity****01**.

* * *

><p>Когда я наконец пришел к заключению, которое назревало уже довольно давно, у меня словно гора свалилась с плеч. На меня снизошло такое спокойствие, что впервые за долгие годы я хорошо выспался.<p>

Где-то на задворках моего подсознания уже долгое время упорно крутилась мысль: «Что же будет, когда Кристина окончит школу?» Я упорно ее игнорировал... но сомнение, что рано или поздно мое время с ней подойдет к концу, никак не покидало меня.

Вообразите же мою радость, когда я осознал, что на самом деле этот момент станет лишь началом нашей совместной жизни.

Я спасу ее от внешнего мира, и она станет жить вместе со мной. Здесь, под моим чутким руководством, она по-настоящему расцветет. Наши занятия, наши беседы... все, что происходило между нами за последние шесть лет, - это была всего лишь прелюдия к тому, что нас ждет.

А что же нас ждет?

По природе своей я – одиночка, так что, как вы понимаете, идея появления в моем доме любимой женщины одновременно воодушевляла и нервировала меня. Только представьте! Кристина будет жить здесь, под моей крышей! Мне больше не придется играть роль ангела... я смогу стать для нее просто мужчиной. А, будучи таковым, мне больше не нужно будет скрывать от Кристины свою любовь.

Разумеется, я не могу рассчитывать на то, что она отвечает на мои чувства взаимностью... или могу? Она несомненно любит своего ангела. Могу ли я надеяться на то, что со временем она полюбит меня и как мужчину? Возможно. По крайней мере, может, хоть какие-то теплые чувства ко мне у Кристины появятся.

Хотя бы до тех пор, пока...

Кстати, об этом. Как я собираюсь объяснять Кристине свое лицо? Конечно же, ей захочется его увидеть, – женщины – такие любопытные существа! – но ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Думаю, для начала я просто запрещу ей прикасаться к маске... ну, это само собой разумеется. Потом скажу, что для меня крайне важно, чтобы она слушалась меня в этом вопросе. Сработает ли это? Не так уж многого я прошу...

Ну, у меня впереди еще много времени, чтобы продумать все до мелочей.

Последующие месяцы были _переполнены _мелочами. Я ставил перед собой небольшие задачи... с последующим вознаграждением... например, проработав большую часть дня, я позволял себе посвятить вечер сочинению музыки и мечтам о Кристине.

Я перестал являться ей в образе ангела... с того самого праздничного представления. Дело не в том, что я не хотел увидеться с ней... просто теперь у меня появилось столько дел, причем большинством из них приходилось заниматься в рабочее время. Тогда мне это как-то не приходило в голову, но думаю, я очень расстроил бедную девочку. Если бы я знал, как она будет так переживать, я бы остался... но в тот момент я списал ее подавленность на то, что тот мальчишка уехал домой вместе со своим братом. И, говоря откровенно, видеть, как она плачет по другому мужчине, было выше моих сил.

Поэтому я притворялся. Притворялся, что мы с ней женаты, но мне, ее супругу, по долгу службы пришлось уехать в командировку... Я воображал, как она занимается повседневными делами, скучая по мне и с нетерпением поджидая, когда же я наконец вернусь и заберу ее к нам домой.

Скоро, милая, скоро.

Также в этот период я стал присматривать за нею гораздо тщательнее. На этот раз, когда она уезжала на Рождество, я не только проследил за ней до дома Валериусов, но и остановился поблизости на все время каникул. Видите ли, я был вынужден так поступить. До того момента я не осознавал, насколько пренебрегал своими обязанностями по ее охране. За все то время, что она была в отъездах... с ней же могло случиться что угодно! По крайней мере, на территории школы камеры наблюдения помогали мне приглядывать за ней. Но там... ну, я был удивлен, что она еще не стала жертвой какого-нибудь маньяка... или что-нибудь в этом роде. Как я сказал, она была совершенно беззащитна!

В том, чтобы наблюдать за ней во время каникул, было что-то на удивление успокаивающее. Она чувствовала себя настолько непринужденно... ощущала себя настолько своей в этом доме, полном детей. Мне нравилось, как светились ее глаза, когда кто-нибудь из младших девочек дарил ей оклеенную блестками рождественскую открытку... как она взвизгивала, когда чумазый карапуз подбрасывал ей на колени жабу... и как миссис Валериус трепала ее по щеке, приговаривая: «Как же ты изменилась, моя маленькая Кристина.» Я всегда испытывал некоторый прилив гордости, когда она так говорила... перемены в Кристине были моей заслугой... моих рук делом. Это я сумел вновь разжечь в ней ту искру, что совсем было в ней угасла. Знаете, мне было чертовски приятно.

Порой мне становится интересно, ощущала ли Кристина мое присутствие... чувствовала ли хоть какой-нибудь намек на то, что кто-то наблюдает за ней. Уверен, что будь я на ее месте, я бы непременно что-нибудь заподозрил. Да, порой я кажусь не больше чем призраком, но даже я не могу оставаться _полностью_ незаметным.

Вспоминается один момент во время тех самых каникул, что Кристина проводила у Валериусов. Она сидела в спальне на втором этаже, которую она делила еще с двумя девочками. Одна из них, симпатичная брюнетка лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, устроилась на кровати у Кристины за спиной, расчесывая ей волосы.

- У тебя такие красивые волосы, Кристина, - вздохнула она.

- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - фыркнула Кристина, - ты разве не помнишь, на что они были похожи два года назад?

- Ты сама об этом заговорила, не я, - засмеялась ее собеседница. - Я лишь хотела сделать тебе комплимент, и все. Но раз уж ты сама об этом упомянула, то да, я помню тот взрыв на макаронной фабрике, что служил тебе шевелюрой.

Девушки залились смехом, но тут послышался еще один голосок. Это была младшая из девочек, – совсем крошка, около шести, – она выронила из рук куклу и с энтузиазмом подбежала к окну.

- Смотри, Кристина, киска!

Черт.

Она увидела меня.

Я упоминал, что глаза у меня фосфоресцируют в темноте?

Нахмурившись, Кристина подошла к окну. Я знал, о чем она думает... что огоньки находятся слишком высоко, а поблизости нет ни одного дерева, на которое можно было бы взобраться... что девочка не может видеть кошку, и в то же время Кристина была уверена, что та не выдумывает.

Меня пробила дрожь, я никак не мог решить, закрыть ли глаза, чтобы они перестали светиться, или же оставить открытыми и посмотреть, что она будет делать.

Была ли это простая наблюдательность, или же кролики и олени наделены неким шестым чувством, предупреждающим их о приближении волка?

Кристина не стала задерживаться у окна, она лишь взяла малышку за плечи и увела ее обратно вглубь комнаты.

- Пошли, Ванда, давай закроем окно. Если ты будешь так из него вывешиваться, то либо сломаешь шею, либо простынешь, а у меня нет ни малейшего желания объяснять все это потом маме В.

Маленькая девочка с тоской оглянулась на окно. Может, ей хотелось иметь котенка, а у нее его не было? Так или иначе, брюнетка подозвала ее к себе, пока Кристина запирала окно, и ребенок с радостью полез на кровать, чтобы ей заплели косички.

На одно сладчайшее мгновение глаза Кристины встретились с моими. Я представил себе, что она выглядывает из окна, выискивая меня взглядом, в ожидании, когда же я к ней вернусь. Я представил себе, что она – принцесса, заточенная в башне, в тревоге поджидающая своего спасителя. Я представил себе...

О, чего я себе только не напредставлял.

Странно, что один ее мимолетный взгляд способен заставить меня испытать прилив головокружительного счастья. Я пребывал в плену своих блаженных фантазий еще долгое время после того как Кристина, поежившись, отошла от окна.


	13. Глава 12

**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод замечательной истории **Stockholm Syndrome** за авторством **gravity01**.

* * *

><p>Последнее школьное полугодие стало для Кристины настоящим испытанием. Вдобавок ко всем контрольным работам и выпускным экзаменам, мне кажется, она оказалась совершенно не готова к тому вниманию, что обрушилось на нее после того успеха, что она имела на концерте. Она снова начала замыкаться в себе.<p>

Помнится, я мимоходом посочувствовал ей, зная, что она перенесла бы всё это гораздо легче, будь рядом с ней ее ангел… но ничего не поделаешь, я вкалывал как сумасшедший, стараясь все подготовить к ее появлению. Придется Кристине пару месяцев как-нибудь обойтись без меня, пока я занят планированием ее будущего. Скоро ей никогда больше не придется чувствовать себя одиноко.

Наша разлука непросто далась нам обоим, но, на мой взгляд, без нее было не обойтись по многим причинам.

Одна из этих причин заключается в том, что, как я недавно понял, к тому времени я настолько погрузился в свои тщательно продуманные фантазии, - совсем как перед нашим первым совместным уроком, - что если бы я заговорил с нею, боюсь, я бы мог испортить сюрприз.

Нет, конечно же, ненароком… но на тот момент ожидавшая нас новая жизнь была уже так близка, и я с таким воодушевлением предвкушал ее, что я мог бы случайно проговориться, если бы не устоял перед искушением пообщаться с Кристиной.

Бедняжка! Я мог бы столько всего сделать, чтобы последнее полугодие прошло для нее хоть ненамного легче. Но мне было не до того… надо было думать о будущем.

Как обычно поступают все будущие выпускники, Кристина разослала заявки на поступление сразу во множество консерваторий и университетов. По правде говоря, она могла бы поступить в любой из них. Те учебные заведения, чьи представители побывали на декабрьском концерте, были бы счастливы заполучить к себе вокалистку, подающие такие надежды. Что же до остальных… ну, моего влияния с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы ее приняли в любой выбранный ею вуз.

Но вот в чем дело… да, я обладал определенным весом в данной сфере, и я им воспользовался. Естественно, многие пришли в недоумение, почему человек моего положения использует свое влияние против выпускницы, чье имя они никогда в жизни не слышали… но в конце концов, чем меньше абитуриентов – тем меньше с ними возни, поэтому они были признательны мне за совет.

Разумеется, мне было больно видеть на Кристинином лице разочарование всякий раз, когда она получала очередное письмо. После третьего отказа кряду, она перестала наседать на почтового клерка, как это делали все прочие девицы… Выждав, пока остальные уйдут, она тихонько осведомлялась, есть ли что-нибудь для нее.

Пожалуйста, не думайте, что у меня совсем нет сердца. Передать невозможно, как больно мне было так поступать с нею. Но я не мог допустить, чтобы она потом всю жизнь гадала: «А что, если бы?..» Нельзя было позволять ей строить планы на будущее, которое отличалось бы от того, что я для нее подготовил. Это было бы жестоко!

Не думайте, что я полностью пребывал в плену иллюзий. Я знал, что поначалу ей будет сложно смириться с утратой своей свободы. Разумеется, в конце концов она всё поймет… но ей будет гораздо труднее принять свое положение, если она будет убеждена, что я лишил ее какой-то блестящей будущности.

Ха! Будто хоть один колледж сможет дать ей то, чего не смогу дать я!

Но… я понимал, что с ее точки зрения всё будет выглядеть иначе.

Однако помимо этого… я хотел… я хотел, чтобы она нуждалась во мне… зависела от меня. Кристина всегда с такой неохотой принимала мою помощь… она упорно отказывалась понять, что та ей просто необходима. Сам-то я знал, что действую в интересах Кристины, но… ну… неужели так дурно было с моей стороны желать, чтобы и она это знала?

Спустя два месяца после Рождества Кристине исполнилось восемнадцать, и она больше не подпадала под систему опеки. Скоро она закончит школу… у нее нет ни денег, ни предложений поступить на работу, ей некуда будет податься, никто не станет о ней заботиться. Я думал… наверное, я считал, что если ей будет не от кого ждать помощи, кроме как от Эрика, то в конце концов она обратится к нему.

Пожалуйста, поверьте… какими бы нечистоплотными ни были мои методы, я прошу вас не сомневаться в чистоте своих намерений. Нет ничего, что я бы не сделал ради нее. Я бы пошел на что угодно, лишь бы снискать ее благосклонность. Я люблю ее.

Дело в том… мне порой кажется, будто мой рассудок противоречит сам себе. Где-то глубоко внутри та часть моего интеллекта, что отвечает за логическое мышление, убеждена, что мне следует ожидать от Кристины враждебной реакции. Но в то же время преобладающая часть моего сознания настаивает на том, что Кристина и сама хочет этого… что она любит меня и, так же как и я, с нетерпением считает минуты до того момента, когда мы наконец-то сможем быть вместе. Я столько времени провел, мечась между фантазиями и реальностью, что перестал понимать, что есть что.

Тогда мне казалось, что я обречен на то, что поступки Кристины всю жизнь будут заставать меня врасплох.

Я до сих пор помню свои изумление и боль, когда она снова начала общаться с Раулем де Шаньи. Учитывая обстоятельства, это не должно было стать для меня таким уж шоком, однако я и впрямь считал, что в декабре сумел подавить их отношения в зародыше.

У Кристины не было мобильного телефона, - сама она не могла его себе позволить, а миссис Валериус не стала подключать ее к своему семейному счету, - так что хоть с этим у меня не возникло проблем. Телефоны в общежитии стояли у меня на прослушке, но я не следил за ними постоянно… это отняло бы все мое время, да и вряд ли принесло бы какую-то пользу, ведь Кристина редко разговаривает по телефону. Она отдает предпочтение письмам и электронной почте. По ее словам, это более ёмкий способ общения. Когда ты что-то пишешь, то можешь быть более откровенным. Мне кажется, это глупость… если что-то напечатано на компьютере, то всего каких-нибудь два-три щелчка мышкой, и я смогу это прочесть.

Но это простительное упущение… Кристина не могла знать, что кто-то _настолько_ заинтересуется тем, что она там печатает.

Так или иначе, именно поэтому я далеко не сразу понял, что происходит. Она звонила мальчишке из собственной комнаты, где у меня камер не было.

По сути, это уже второй раз, когда мне следовало бы сказать спасибо малышке Жири. О, она бы страшно расстроилась, если бы знала, какие последствия имела ее болтливость. По счастью, она так и осталась в неведении.

Однажды вечером я в очередной раз наведался в общежитие. Я люблю делать Кристине небольшие подарки. Раньше я обычно посылал их по почте или передавал через третьих лиц, но в последнее время… не знаю… мне казалось как-то более правильным доставлять их собственноручно.

Мне никогда не нравилось думать, что я слежу за Кристиной. В этом есть нечто извращенное... даже зловещее. Я предпочитаю считать, что я оберегаю ее, будучи кем-то средним между тайным поклонником и ангелом-хранителем – кем-то, кто любит Кристину и заботится о ней издалека, пока не настанет тот долгожданный момент, когда я смогу предстать перед ней во плоти.

Так или иначе, я наведался к ней в общежитие, чтобы оставить для нее коробочку с сережками в виде божьих коровок (если честно, я понятия не имел, нравятся ли ей божьи коровки; просто… ну, скорее они нравились _мне_… они напоминали мне о нашем первом знакомстве) – подписанную «от миссис Дороти Джей. Валериус», разумеется – когда в общую гостиную впорхнула Мэг Жири (танцовщицы – причудливые создания; если бы я не был совершенно уверен, что это девушка, я бы мог поклясться, что это бабочка или фея).

- Кристина Дааэ! – пропела она (брр… хвала небесам, что она учится не на вокальном отделении). - Тебе звонят. Кажется, это снова тот парень.

Тут она завизжала. Ох уж эти девицы.

Вообразите себе, как болезненно сжалось мое сердце! Парень? Какой парень? Неужели моя Кристина с кем-то встречается?

Несмотря на то, что известие о неверности Кристины привело меня в ярость, я убедил себя сохранять спокойствие. Нельзя было терять голову – мне нужно было срочно разобраться в том, что же, собственно, происходит, а это было непросто, учитывая то, что мое оборудование для… э… _наблюдений_ осталось дома.

Подслушать ее телефонный разговор оказалось до ужаса просто. Я всего лишь отыскал телефон в кабинете миссис Жири и нажал кнопку «три». Я бы никогда в жизни больше не воспользовался телефоном, если бы знал, что его так просто прослушать. По счастью, с моим телефоном это не пройдет.

Первые пару минут разговора я пропустил, но, по-видимому, это был просто общепринятый обмен любезностями. Привет, как дела, и тому подобное.

- Но я ничего не понимаю, Кристина. Ты так хорошо пела на том вечере… перед тобой должна открываться целая куча самых радужных перспектив… ты скоро закончишь школу, у тебя впереди целая жизнь. Живи и радуйся!

- В том-то все и дело, Рауль… у меня ничего не складывается. Меня не приняли ни в один колледж, а время уже на исходе. Понятия не имею, что стану делать, когда школа кончится. Так что вот так… Боюсь, мне сейчас радоваться нечему.

- Кристина, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. Если ты решишь, что тебе нужна моя помощь, мое предложение остается в силе. Ты всегда можешь пожить у нас дома, или же я помогу тебе снять собственную квартиру.

- Спасибо, Рауль. Пока я хочу еще чуть-чуть подождать, может, что-нибудь подвернется… но я буду иметь твое предложение в виду. Ты так хорошо ко мне относишься… даже не понимаю, почему. Мы же не виделись с самого детства, и вот, спустя десять лет мы опять встречаемся и кажется, будто мы и не расставались вовсе. Я даже не понимала, как мне тебя не хватало… Я словно вновь обрела лучшего друга.

- Мне тоже тебя не хватало, Кристина. Я знаю, мы с тобой всегда были друзьями и все такое… но… С того самого вечера я все хотел сказать тебе… Мне кажется, я…

- Ой, прости, можно, я тебе перезвоню? У нас уже отбой.

- О. Да. Ну… конечно. Пока мы не распрощались… как дела с _тем делом_? Ну знаешь, с тем, о чем мы говорили на той неделе?

- Кажется, все в порядке. Меня все еще преследует то смутное ощущение… ну, будто за мной _следят_. Но мне начинает казаться, что это просто стресс. Скорее всего, мне просто мерещится или что-то вроде того.

- А, ну тогда ладно. Только обязательно скажи мне, если это станет… ну… не просто смутным ощущением, ладно?

- Скажу. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, Кристина.

К концу разговора меня трясло так, что я боялся, что вот-вот упаду. С трудом добравшись до дома, я рухнул в кресло и схватился за голову.

- Ох, Кристина… что же ты натворила? – простонал я, дав волю сдерживаемым слезам.

Я не знал, что и думать. У меня голова шла кругом.

Тот мальчишка… он влюбился в нее. Знала ли она об этом? Я гадал, намеренно ли она предала меня, или же просто разоткровенничалась со своим другом. Она достаточно наивна, чтобы не понимать, что ее _друг_ желает стать чем-то гораздо большим.

Оглядываясь назад, я ломаю голову над тем, задумывалась ли она о последствиях своих действий. Однажды я пригрозил ей, что покину ее, если она не прекратит общаться с этим молодым человеком. Однако я все равно ее покинул. Это было необходимо, и подсознательно я искренне верил, что она знала это и понимала меня. Возможно, я ошибался.

Но была и другая проблема. Она подозревала меня. Не знаю, откуда она могла узнать… я всегда был так осторожен. Даже в том, что касалось подарков.

Вероятно, вы задаетесь вопросом, как же она не вывела меня на чистую воду. Существовал вполне реальный риск, который мог повлечь за собой серьезные проблемы. Если бы она позвонила приемной матери, чтобы поблагодарить ее, миссис Валериус наверняка бы ответила, что никаких подарков Кристине не посылала. Но, на мое счастье, я был одержим девушкой, которую приучили по каждому случаю отправлять благодарственные открытки. Я подкупил почтового клерка, чтобы тот перехватывал все ее послания. Они пополняли мою коллекцию.

Суть в том, что я действительно полагаю, что у нее не могло быть каких-либо оснований для этого ее «ощущения, что за ней следят». Возможно, это была просто интуиция. А может, в мое отсутствие она стала задумываться о своем _Ангеле Музыки_. Или же это просто был стресс, как она и сказала.

Я бросил взгляд на календарь. Осталось совсем немного. Две недели, и она станет моей. Даже со всеми своими подозрениями, что она успеет предпринять?

Но в то же время… я не хотел рисковать, вызывая подозрения у кого-либо, кто может начать ее разыскивать. Если придется, я с этим разберусь, но мне хотелось по возможности избежать осложнений. Я знал, что с приездом Кристины у меня и без того хватит хлопот.

Все будет хорошо. Всего две недели. А мне тем временем придется быть чуть-чуть осторожнее, чтобы ее параноидальные подозрения продолжали оставаться всего лишь подозрениями.


End file.
